A Match Made in Dodge
by Dakota Kid
Summary: Matt and Kitty's first meeting and their early relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have only written one other story for "Gunsmoke" and while I tried my hardest I guess I didn't do it justice based on the reviews that I received. Please remember that I do this for fun and I am definitely not a professional. I am open to constructive criticism and I may not hit the characters mannerisms totally on the head, that is my mistake and I am sorry. I do the best I can. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I am just a young, adamant fan!**

**Setting: Dodge City, KS **

**I have written this to be Kitty and Matt's first meeting/introduction, so it would be set before the premiere of Gunsmoke, and the episode "Hack Prine" I also don't know if there was ever a radio show done with this type of story line.**

**A Match Made in Dodge **

Kathleen "Kitty" Russell sat in her normal spot in the Long Branch Saloon. She was waiting for him to walk by; he always seemed to this time of the morning. She had only been in town for a week now and had yet to introduce herself to the tall, young marshal. From the talk that she heard around town, he hadn't been in town long either. Kitty let out a breath and looked down at her coffee cup, if he didn't come by soon, she was going to regret getting up this early just to watch him. She knew the other girls were still upstairs, in their beds, sleeping the morning away, while she sat here waiting for the young marshal to walk by so she could ogle him.

Matthew Dillon had just finished his breakfast at the cafe with his sometimes deputy, Chester, and the town doc. He said his goodbyes to his breakfast companions and made his way down Front Street. He had taken to walking by the Long Branch Saloon on his early morning rounds just to see her. The pretty redhead that was always sitting just inside the door, looking tired as she sipped her morning coffee. Matt still hadn't figured out why she was up so early when he knew that most of the ladies in her profession were still in bed at the hour, but there she was, every day.

He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't feel that stopping on his morning rounds would be a good time. He hadn't been in Dodge all that long and right now he was intent on making a good impression on the good citizens of Dodge. He didn't figure that being seen in the Long Branch visiting with the ladies. He had tried to talk to her at night, when he came into the Long Branch but he always had the bad luck of her being surrounded by five or six other gents.

Kitty had just set her coffee cup down in front of her when she saw the marshal walk by. Screwing up her courage she stood and called out. "Marshal?"

Matt stopped and backed up a couple of step, "Oh, good morning. Can I do something for you?"

"No I just wanted to introduce myself." Kitty said. "I'm Kathleen uhm, Kitty, Russell."

"Nice to meet you Miss Russell." Matt said, extending a hand. "I'm Matt Dillon and I guess you already know that I'm the marshal here in Dodge."

"Uhm, yes, your badge gives it away." Kitty said pulling her hand back after Matt released it.

Matt gave a small laugh and looked down at the shiny badge pinned to his vest. "I guess it does." He said. Then he asked, "So where did you come from Miss Russell?"

"St. Louis. Yourself, Marshal?" Kitty asked tilting her head back to look at him. She knew that he was tall but she hadn't realized that he was that _tall._

"Texas, originally." Matt said. "And please, call me Matt."

"Alright, Matt." Kitty said, trying the name out, liking how it sounded to her hears and how it felt being spoken from her lips. "Would you like to sit and have a cup of coffee?" Kitty offered to him, half hoping he would and half hoping he wouldn't.

"Oh, no thank you Miss Russell, I should be getting on with my rounds." Matt said setting his Stetson back on his head and taking a step back towards the door. "Not that I wouldn't want to but duty calls you know." He had felt that he needed to say that, because for just a brief moment he thought he had seen something that looked like disappointment cross the beautiful face of Katherine Russell.

"Please call me Kitty." Kitty said before saying, "It's ok Matt, we'll see each other again soon, I am sure.

"I'll see you later, Kitty." Matt said, tipping his hat and stepping back out through the swinging doors.

**If you read this would you please, please review! I use the # of reviews that I receive to gauge the number of readers, thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

He finished his rounds and slowly made his way back to the office. When he arrived, Chester was there, sweeping the front steps. "Hello Chester." Matt greeted the other man.

Chester stopped his sweeping and looked up at Matt, a huge grin spreading his face. "Oh, hello Mr. Dillon."

"Did the mail come in yet?" Matt asked, pushing through the door and moving towards his desk.

"No sir." Chester said, following awkwardly with his stiff legged gait. "Say Mr. Dillon, was there trouble in the Long Branch this morning?"

"No. Why?" Matt answered, setting down on his desk.

"Well, I just seen you go in there and it seemed that you were in there an awful long while." Chester said.

Matt chuckled and said, "No Chester, there was no trouble, I was just visiting with Miss Russell."

A look of confusion passed over Chester's face before it dawned on him who Matt was talking about. "Oh, Miss Kitty? What were you visiting with her about?"

"Oh I just decided to introduce myself." Matt said, a small smile crossing his lips.

"You hadn't met Miss Kitty yet?" Chester asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"No, I hadn't Chester. I can't spend my evenings in the Long Branch like you do." Matt said, with a small chuckle before standing and going to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup of the bitter tasting brew and was just about to take his first drink of coffee when Doc came in the door.

"Matt, Chester." He greeted. "Matt, I hear you finally got up the nerve to stop and visit Miss Kitty." Doc ribbed his young friend.

"I did Doc. She's a really nice young lady." Matt said. "In fact I plan on stopping by and seeing her later if I can."

However, Matt's plan didn't take shape for another two days because he was kept it seemed extra busy. Every time that he thought that he was going to have even a few spare minutes or even a free evening someone would come through the door hollering about trouble of some sort. So Matt, despite his yearning to see the alluring Miss Kitty, would go out to uphold the law and order of the fine city of Dodge.

By the time the third night rolled around, Matt only dared to hope that things would calm enough for him to stop by the Long Branch and visit Kitty. He felt terrible that it had taken him so long but there wasn't a lot that he could do to aid the problem, he was after all the law in town.

Kitty had been expecting to see Matt and each day had been sorely disappointed each day that his tall shadow did not fill the doorway of the Long Branch.

She had felt like a child waiting for Santa Claus, each day she watched and waited and each day so far she had been disappointed.

Wednesday evening brought a change however, for one the day had been particulary cool, which was a nice change from the intense heat that they had been experiencing. It was also particularly quiet in Dodge, which was nice and odd at the same time.

Kitty was now setting at a table alone, playing a game of solitare. The other girls weren't even around and Kitty wasn't sure where to find them or if she even really cared at the moment where they were at.

Then she heard it the distinct ringing of spurs. She wasn't sure how she knew that it was him, it wasn't like she hadn't heard hundred's and probably even thousands of spurs ringing as the cowboys walked down the boardwalk but she just _knew_ that it was Matt Dillon, coming to see her.

Kitty tried to hide her excitement at the thought of the Matt walking through the swinging doors and continued with her game until she heard those ringing spurs come closer, the scrape of a chair and the deep "Hello Kitty."

"Hello Matt. How are you?" She asked, lifting her blue eyes off the cards in front of her to take in his face.

"Fine, just fine. How have things been here?"

"Well I guess they've been rather quiet seeing how we haven't seen much of you around these past few days."

"Yeah, I think that the Long Branch has been the one place in town that hasn't required my services in the past few days." Matt said with a grim smile.

"Well I'm glad that you finally made it back. Can I get you a beer?" Kitty said, stacking the card in her hands and setting them back on the table before she rose.

"I think I'll pass on the beer but I would sure take a cup of coffee." Matt said. He really would have liked the beer but figured being new in Dodge and never knowing when the town fathers would be lurking about he decided to play it safe and go with the coffee.

Kitty rose and Matt allowed himself to watch her as she walked across the mostly empty room to the bar. When she returned she had two cups of coffee. She placed one in front of Matt and took the other to her place.

"Thanks Kitty." Matt said, taking a sip of the dark brew. It tasted much better than what he usually drank over at the jail.

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and learning more about each other. By the end of the evening Matt walked out of the Long Branch, with a light heart and a smile on his lips. He had never met anyone like Kathleen Russell and he was sure that he never would again.

**Ok, I fixed things in this chapter. I was unable to fix things in chapter 1 so you will all just have to pretend that I didn't make them, please and thank you.**

**To those of you that have been reading, thank you and I will try to get chapter 3 up faster it is just that I am VERY busy right now. So please just bear with me. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, they make me feel so warm and fuzzy:) I hope you enjoy this next chapter and also enjoyed the posting I FINALLY made for Thoughts if you were reading that one as well. As I have said before I am super busy right now, as I am a teacher, so please bear with me if I don't seem to pop in on a regular basis. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the charachters of "Gunsmoke" but boy oh boy the fun I would have if I did!**

After spending a wonderful evening together, chatting and getting to know one another better, Matt was unable to make it over to see Kitty for another week. It wasn't that he didn't want to go and see the beautiful red head, but duty had called and he had to go to Cimarron for three days to testify in a trial involving a former prisoner. Luckily, the man was going to the state prison and would not be seeing the outside of the prison for a while.

Matt rode back to Dodge, happy in the knowledge that when he returned home that after a good night's sleep, if the patrons of the city allowed it, he had been given two whole days off. He had a whole list of things that he wanted to do but at the top of that list was to go fishing with Kitty. In their previous conversation before he had been sent off to do his duty, she had told him that she really enjoyed fishing. This had instantly perked Matt up, it would be nice to have different fishing company than Doc or Chester.

When Matt returned that evening he rode into a suprisingly quiet town. After he had taken care of his horse, he walked into the jail to find Chester with his feet up reading the newspaper. "Chester." He said.

Chester was so suprised that his boss was back that he nearly tipped over the chair that he was lounging in. "Mr. Dillon, I didn't expect to see you back tonight."

"Well things went a little quicker than I expected Chester. How have things been here?" Matt asked, throwing his gear on the floor in the corner and putting his gun in the rack before going over to test the coffee.

"Well, they've been fairly quiet Mr. Dillon." Chester said, scratching his head, almost like he thought that it had been a strange occurance.

"That's good Chester. Well I'll be taking the next couple of days off so you will be in charge of things around here."

"Yes sir, Mr. Dillon" Chester said.

Matt was almost suprised that the other man didn't salute when he said it, he stood up so straight and tall.

After telling Chester his plans for the next couple of days, Matt walked across the street and went to see Kitty. When he went inside, she was no where to be found so Matt went to the bar. (I am just making up a name for a bar tender right now because I don't know who it was to begin with, I just know that it wasn't Sam) "Evening Joe." Matt greeted the other man.

"Marshall."

"Is Kitty around?"

"She just went upstairs Marshal. You can go on up there if you would like."

Matt knew that it was common for Kitty to have men in her room but he didn't feel comfortable going up there himself so he asked the bar tender, "Could you call her down her for me, please?"

Kitty had just began to change into her work clothes for the evening when she heard a knock at her door. "Just a moment." She called out, unsure if it was Joe or one of the other girls.

"Kitty, it's me." She heard the very female voice of Sally, one of the other girls.

"Oh, Sally, come on in." Kitty called out.

Kitty heard the door open and then close again and the sound of foot steps in the other room. She quickly did up the back of her dress and went into the other room. "What can I do for you Sally?"

"Oh nothing really. Say, Joe said to tell you that the Marshal is waiting downstairs for you." Sally said. Sally had been sorely disappointed when she found out that Kitty had caught the young Marshal's interest, after she had tried so hard. She had tried since she had first seen him ride into town in fact and all she could get out of the handsome young marshal was a polite tip of his hat and an occasional "miss". Now without so much as trying, Kitty had turned his head with not so much as lifting a finger.

As Sally thought about this her hands curled into fists and she wanted to hit or break something. She was just about to go and destroy something when Kitty stepped into the room. "Sally?" she said, "Are you alright?"

Sally let her hands uncurl and she smiled sweetly at her co-worker, "Oh, I'm fine Kitty. Just waiting for you. So what is it like to have a man as handsome as marshal, smitten with you?" Sally asked, her voice dripping with sweetness.

Kitty just gave a small laugh, she knew that she had to be careful around Sally. She had heard the things the other girls had said about the young woman so she chose her words carefully, "I don't think the marshal is "smitten" with me as you say Sally. We hardly know each other." Kitty said, acting as if she was brushing the notion off as silly.

Sally made Kitty nervous so she let the other woman go out the door ahead of her. She had heard the things that the other woman had done to both men and women that she thought had scorned her.

Matt waited downstairs at the little corner table where Kitty usually sat, the cup of coffee before him gradually getting colder. He listened with a trained ear until he heard the sound of footsteps on the floorboards ahead. Matt sat up a little straighter and was soon rewarded as first another girl that Matt didn't know, and then Kitty appeared.

Both women acted as if they would come to the table where Matt sat, until the other girl veered off and made her way to the bar. Kitty came the rest of the way to Matt's table and took a chair. "Hello Matt, how are things today?"

"Fine, just fine, Kitty." Matt replied. He took a sip of the coffee and found that it had gone cold but he swallowed it anyway.

"Here let me get that warmed up." Kitty said. She turned and looked at Joe holding up the coffee cup.

Joe understood what she wanted and brought another cup and the coffee pot. After Joe brought the coffee and cup and sat it down, Kitty said "Thank you Joe."

Kitty picked up the coffee pot and refilled Matt's cup, warming the colder coffee and then filled her own cup as well.

Matt sat quietly for a few minutes before saying, "So Kitty, uhm, I have a couple of days off and I was wondering if you would like to go fishing with me?"

The pure joy on Kitty's face at Matt's question was enough of an answer for him. Matt had never seen such joy cross a woman's face when asked to do something as simple as fishing.

"Matt, that would be absolutely wonderful!" Kitty said gleefully. "I love to fish."

"That's good, so tomorrow I can come and we'll go out and fish the day away?" Matt asked again. Still unsure that a woman would be so delighted at the thought of going fishing.

"Of course, and I'll fix us a lunch. Oh it'll be a wonderful time Matt." Kitty said.

They talked for almost another hour before Chester ran in and said, "Mr. Dillon! I need you over at the jail! Right away."

Matt picked up his hat with a grim face and said, "I'll see you later Kitty, and don't forget I'll be by bright and early to go fishing."

**So what do you think? Reviews always make writers write a little quicker! Will Matt and Kitty get to go fishing or will some disaster make Matt have to disappoint Kitty? Tune in next time to find out. (Ha- I've been wantin' to write that at the end of a chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty folks- Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I am also sorry it is taking me so long to get chapters posted, but things have been really busy for me. It is that time of year for those of us in the Ag teacher business so my time is limited as to when I can do fun stuff like this. **

**So please enjoy this next installment and don't forget to review. Oh and if you were wondering this story was sparked by the very first episode of Gunsmoke called "Hack Prine". It goes something like this: (This is not " on " )**

**Kitty: What do you want Matt?**

**Matt: Fishing, I'd like to do more fishing.**

**Kitty: I'd like to fish too.**

The next day dawned bright and without a cloud in the sky. Matt, who was accustomed to being an early riser, stretched his arms out over his head after setting up in bed. He had stayed in the room that he kept at the Dodge house the night before, a rare thing for him to do. He figured after he stopped at the jail to check on Chester he would go and see if Kitty would like to join him for breakfast.

That was his plan until he looked at the clock, however. The hands were pointed at six o'clock, so he decided to take his breakfast with Chester and maybe Doc instead. Deciding that waiting to go see Kitty was probably a good idea, so Matt dressed and headed over to the jail.

When he got over there, he found Chester, sound asleep on the cot that he usually occupied. He decided that rather than just going over and telling Chester to get up it would be more fun to start the stove and a pot of coffee to wake him up.

Matt made as much noise as he could while producing the cup of coffee and still Chester snored away. Finally Matt slammed the lid down on the coffee pot as hard as he could. That for some reason raised his helper from his slumber.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Dillon." Chester said, moving his legs to the edge of the cot so that he could pull on his boots. "I thought you were taking the day off."

"I am Chester." Matt said a slight smile on his lips. "But just because I'm taking the day off doesn't mean that you can sleep the day away.

"Oh I figured to be up about seven Mr. Dillon." Chester said, he had pulled on his boots and was now over by the coffee pot.

Matt made a production out of pulling out his pocket watch and reading it. "Well my watch says that it's ten after seven Chester."

Chester looked at the railroad clock that hung on the office wall and then back at Matt. "I think your watch is a little fast Mr. Dillon."

Matt laughed out loud at that and clapped Chester on the shoulder. "So what do you say to going over the café and having some breakfast Chester?"

"Well I thought you were going fishing with Miss Kitty today?" Chester asked confused.

"I am but I'm also figuring that Miss Kitty may not take to well be woken up before the hour of eight or nine o'clock." Matt said.

Little to Matt's knowledge but Kitty was up, and she was busy. She had risen early after a very, very short night to begin cooking the meal that she had promised Matt. (Ok I know that in the show that Kitty would just have ordered the picnic basket from Del Monico's but I thought that this would be more interesting to let Miss Kitty do her own cooking.) She honestly hoped that Matt wouldn't come poking around because right now she was a sight that she never wanted Matt to see.

She had flour on her cheeks and her face was red from the heat of using the stove and the oven but she did have to admit that the fryer chicken she had bought from Mrs. Clay just out of town had turned out just fine. It was a fine golden color and Kitty just knew that it would be delicious when she and Matt ate it while on the banks of Buckwater Creek. (FYI—I made this up, not sure of any of water sources around Dodge) She had also made a peach pie, which explained the flour on her cheeks.

Kitty surveyed the kitchen in the back of the saloon. It wasn't much of a kitchen but it worked for the girls that occasionally had the urge to make their own meals or girls who were in Kitty's situation, trying to woo some young man's heart and doing so through his belly. Kitty hoped that this meal would help her woo her way in Matt Dillon's heart.

She began cleaning up and when she finished she looked at the clock it said seven o'clock. Kitty was unsure of what time Matt was actually planning on coming to get her but she left the picnic basket and rushed upstairs to change.

Sally was well aware of what Kitty had been doing all morning and she waited patiently to make her move. She hadn't decided yet of how she would put a damper on Kitty's day with the Marshall but she was sure that she could easily destroy the picnic lunch that Kitty had worked so hard on. A frown crossed Sally's face as she contemplated that, no that would be too easy and the blame could easily be placed on someone else, like her. No, Sally touched her cheek thoughtfully, she needed to have a more cunning plan and she was sure that she had just thought of it.

Matt and Chester decided to go and have breakfast and were happy to see Doctor Galen Adams having breakfast at the café as well.

"Well good morning Doc." Chester greeted.

Doc looked up from his steak and eggs and said, "Matt, Chester."

"Morning Doc." Matt greeted as he took a seat across from the other man.

"Matt I thought you and Kitty were going fishing today."

"We are." Matt said.

"Don't you know that fish bite better in the morning?" Doc scolded the younger man.

"Sure I know that Doc but I know that Kitty probably wouldn't like the idea of getting up so early just to go and sit along a creek bank waiting for a few fish."

Kitty was in her room above the Long Branch carefully dressing for her outing with Matt. She chose a dress, a pretty pink gingham sun dress, which was cut low enough to make a man wonder but conservative enough for her to be seen in public with the Marshal in. Then she went through her hats, looking for the wide brimmed straw one that she had bought several years before. She knew how important it was for her to keep her face shaded, if she didn't then she would have to try and cover the ungodly freckles that went along with her red hair.

The men finished their breakfast and then Matt said his goodbyes for the day to them both. Then he went over to the stable where he rented a nice buggy to drive out to Buckwater Creek in. He then drove the buggy over to the Longbranch. Matt went up the steps and knocked on the doors. The Longbranch was still closed and probably wouldn't open for another hour or so but Matt was sure that Joe or Hank were there getting ready for the day, so he was surprised when Sally opened the door.

"Morning Marshal." She greeted.

"Miss Sally." Matt said, slightly tipping his hat.

"I suppose you're here to see Miss Kitty." Sally said, stepping back into the bar room and walking backwards in front of Matt.

Matt didn't like the tone the girl in front of him was using, so he just said, "Yeah. Can you call her for me?"

"Sure." Sally said in a happy sing-songy voice. She climbed the stairs and then walked right past Kitty's door. Never letting the other young lady know that one of the most wanted men in Dodge was waiting for her downstairs. Then she went around the back and down to the kitchen.

Kitty was lucky enough that she was listening and had heard the deep rumble of a man's voice. She knew that it wasn't Joe or Hank and assumed that it was Matt downstairs waiting for her. She quickly finished buttoning her shoes, grabbed her hat and wrap and rushed down the stairs.

Matt was leaning against the bar with his back to the stairs when Kitty came down she used to opportunity to take a minute to just look at the man that was Matt Dillon. She appreciated those broad, strong shoulders under that shirt, the narrow hips and long, long legs. Kitty was just about to tell Matt that she would get their lunch and they could be on their way when Sally made another appearance.

"Oh good morning Kitty." Don't you look just as fresh as a new spring flower?" Sally said as loudly as she could. She had the picnic basket in her hands and was walking towards Matt who had turned around to look at Kitty.

Matt had to admit, Sally was right, Kitty did look as fresh as a new spring flower, in her pretty pink dress and wide brimmed hat. Matt was just about to tell Kitty so when Sally butted in again. "Here's the picnic lunch that you asked me to make for you and the marshal Kitty. I do hope you like peach pie."

Kitty was mad, so mad that she wanted to scratch out Sally's eyes. The nerve of that girl, telling Matt that she had made their lunch! Then it happened, it was if in slow motion, Sally nonchalantly dropped the basket, not so that any thing would spill onto the floor but Kitty was sure that the pie that she had made had been ruined. That just increased Kitty's anger and she stomped over to the other girls and grabbed the basket handles before Sally could get at them again. "Thank you Sally." Kitty said through gritted teeth. Then she stood, the basket in her hands, and turned to Matt. "I'm ready Matt."

Matt looked between the two women and decided to leave well enough alone. He bid farewell to Sally and escorted Kitty out the door. He took the basket from her and put it into the back of the buggy and then helped Kitty into the buggy. Then he climbed in himself and picked up the reins. He clucked to the horse and didn't say a word until they were on the outskirts of Dodge and headed towards Buckwater Creek.

"What was that all about back there Kitty?" He asked.

"Nothing, Matt, nothing." Kitty said, she didn't want to think about it. All she knew was that she would be talking to Hank about Sally and her behavior. She smiled at Matt and adjusted her hat.

"Oh." Was all Matt said. He wasn't sure that he wanted to tread into that territory. He had found that when it came to fighting, women could be meaner than men.

**I know I'm sorry- no fishing yet! ****L**** But it will come, give it time! Please R&R, I appreciate it so much! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who-who! Two chapter in one day! I am feeling so AWESOME right now! I do not fish, so any mistakes I make are mine alone.**

The made it to Buckwater Creek after a silent buggy ride. The incident with Sally this morning in the Longbranch had left both Matt and Kitty somewhat speechless. Matt because he was confused about what had really happened at all and Kitty because she was still mad enough to spit.

When the reached Buckwater Creek though, things seemed to smooth out. Matt pulled the buggy to a stop in nice little clearning that had good grass for the horse to graze. He set the brake and then jumped down to help Kitty out. Then he unhitched the horse and hobbled him out into the tall grass. "Would you like me to take your basket out now or wait a while?" Matt asked.

"No. You can leave it for now." Kitty said. She smoothed her skirts and waited for Matt as he gathered up the poles and can of worms that he brought with for the fishing. Then they made their way to a shady spot along the creek bank. There the water was calm and Matt said to Kitty. "This should be a good place, it's nice and cool and the water is calm."

They each took a seat after Kitty spread a blanket on the bare creek bank. Then Matt handed her a pole and then set the can of worms between them. He baited his hook and dropped his line into the water. Kitty however just sat looking at the line and hook and the can of wiggling worms. Then with a look of disgust on her face and as quickly as possible she plucked up a worm and stuck him onto the hook. Then she too dropped her line into the water. Matt had watched the whole episode with a grin on his face. He would have baited her hook for her if she would have asked, but he still found it endearing that she had did it herself.

They sat in silence for a few moments both enjoying the shade and sounds of nature when the end of Kitty's pole began to bend towards the water. Matt sat and watched it and Kitty. It took her a few moments before she realized what was happening and then she said, "M-Matt!"

Matt looked towards her, "Yeah?"

"Matt, I think there's something on the end of my line." Kitty said, a small amount of shock and excitement in her voice.

Just then the end of pole bent way down and it was Matt's fast reactions wrapping an arm around Kitty and grabbing the pole that kept both the pole and Kitty from ending up in the water. Matt leaned back and pulled, when he did one the largest fish he had seen in a while flopped out onto the bank and Marshal Matt Dillon ended up sitting on his backside with Kitty in his lap. He had his arms around her still and Matt decided that he could get used to holding something as soft and warm as Kitty on a regular basis. However he also knew that he needed to get Kitty up out of the dirt and take a look at the fish she just caught.

Kitty couldn't believe what had just happened. Sure she had wanted to get closer to Matt, however she hadn't it imagined it happening this way. Matt had his arms wrapped around her so she said, "Matt, you can let go of me now."

She felt those long, strong arms unwrapping from around her and instantly felt as if she had lost something dear to her. Matt helped get her up and then Kitty stood to the side as Matt rose himself and went to take the fish from the hook. Kitty looked at the fish and again wondered how she could have ever been so lucky, or was it unlucky? Sure she liked setting on Matt's lap and having his arms around her but she had been hoping that would happen in a different way, not because some big ugly fish had both put them in that position.

Without Kitty on his lap Matt was able to get up and check out Kitty's catch. "Boy, that's a fine trout you caught Kitty. A fine, fine trout." Matt said as he knelt down and took the still flopping fish off from the hook. "He'll fry up really good."

Kitty moved to stand beside Matt where he knelt. "Yes, he looks fine Matt. Just fine."

Matt finished getting the hook out and put the fish on a stringer, then he rebaited Kitty's hook and dropped her line back into the water. Kitty had already gone back to sit on the blanket that she had laid down earlier and when Matt returned he sat a little closer than he previously had.

This continued all morning, each time Kitty caught a fish, Matt would get up to retrieve it, and would scoot closer to Kitty, this continued throughout the morning until Matt and Kitty were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Finally Kitty became tired of the cat and mouse game that she and Matt had been playing all morning so she said, "Matt, I'm tired of fishing."

"Really, I would think that you would be enjoying yourself, seeing how your catching all the fish on this trip." Matt said with a grin and a chuckle.

"No, no, not really." Kitty said, suddenly becoming very interested in the pleats in her skirt and dropping her eyes.

"Oh." Matt said. "Well then, what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

Kitty tipped back her head and batted her eyelashes at Matt. "Well Marshal, there is a lovely picnic lunch waiting for us in the back of that buggy."

"I guess I am kind of hungry." Matt said. He rose and went to the buggy. Then he took the basket out and carried it back to where Kitty sat. "Well whatever is in here, it sure smells good Kitty."

"Well I certainly hope that Sally's little episode this morning didn't ruin anything." Kitty said.

Matt swallowed hard before he asked, "What exactly was going on this morning Kitty?"

"Matt, if I knew I would tell you." Kitty said. "Now lets not let talk of Sally and her little escapades it will ruin a perfectly good meal." Kitty opened the basket and let out a small gasp. The pie that she had worked so hard on, now had a broken crust and some of the peaches that she had meticiously peeled and sliced had slopped out the side. The chicken looked ok but still the sight of that broken up pie just tore Kitty up. She felt the tears brim her eyes and she turned her head away to keep Matt from seeing the tears.

"What wrong Kitty?" Matt asked.

"N-Nothing. It's just the pie, it's all broken up." Kitty said, her back still turned to Matt and the tears flowing freely from her blue eyes.

Matt went to her side and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong now?"

Kitty turned into Matt's shoulder and cried. "My pie, it's all broken up. I got up early this morning to make that pie for you, along with the chicken and that, that Sally she just had to go and ruin it." Kitty said and cried all the harder.

"Ah Kitty, it's ok. I'm sure that pie will taste just as good now as it did when the crust was whole." Matt said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kitty forced the tears to stop and after a few more sobs and hiccups raised her head from Matt's shoulder and looked at him. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Besides, peach pie is my favorite and I don't care how it looks, its the taste that matters." Matt said.

That cheered Kitty considerably and she began pulling things out of the basket and setting them on the blanket. They had a lunch of cold fried chicken and peach pie which Matt consumed with gusto, in fact he at four pieces. Kitty wasn't sure if he liked the pie that much or if he was just trying to make her feel better, but when he was finished he looked happy and content. So content in fact that by the time Kitty had finished picking up after their lunch that Matt had stretched out on the blanket and fallen asleep.

Kitty looked at him as he slept, he had his hat tipped to shade his eyes but she could still make out the outline of his face. The strong chin, cheeks with just a hint of stuble on them. Watching Matt now made Kitty wonder what Matt Dillon looked like when he first got up in the morning, with tousled hair, stuble roughened cheeks. It also made her entertain thoughts of what it would be like to wake up next to Matt Dillon in the morning. Would she have whisker burns in certain places? How would his silky brown hair feel as she run her fingers run through it. What would it be like to be Matt Dillon's woman?

Matt hadn't really fallen asleep but from under the shade of his hat, he could watch Kitty as she cleaned up. He knew that Kitty was probably thinking that he had eaten four pieces of her pie just to be nice but the truth was, it was good. It was in fact the best peach pie he had tasted in a good long while. He also liked watching Kitty. Sure he had watched while she worked in the saloon but watching her now was different. Watching as she cleaned up all the chicken bones and threw them out into the grass and straightening things up made even Matt Dillon want to take back his solomn vow to himself that he would never take a wife. He was sure that Kitty would make a fine one too, yes Miss Kathleen Russell raised some feelings in Matthew Dillon that he thought he'd never have to deal with.

When Kitty finished cleaning up she moved to sit beside Matt, she leaned back against the same tree that Matt was using as a pillow and soon found herself asleep as well.

**Ok I know I know, probably not as good as what everyone was expecting but I didn't thing Matt or Kitty would either one be ripping each other's clothes off the first time they go on an outing. Anyway, I would say not my best work but I was running out of stuff at the end so I had to try and make a good ending. **


	6. Chapter 6

Yee-haw! 3 chapters in one weekend!

Back in town Sally was sulking in her room. So far all her attempts to lure Marshal Dillon away from Kitty hadn't worked. She got up and began pacing back and forth in the room. Really, what did Kitty have over her anyhow? Why she was just a pretty and smart as Kitty and she could even cook if given the opportunity. Sally flopped her self down on the bed and slammed her fist into the mattress, she would get Matt Dillon to pay attention to her, she would.

Out at Bruckwater Creek, Matt and Kitty had just woken from their afternoon nap. Matt stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Boy that sure was nice, Kitty."

"I take it you don't get to indulge in many naps." Kitty said a smile on her lips.

"Nope. It seems that every time I stretch out something bad happens. I finally just gave up. Now Chester, he naps more than anyone I know."

Kitty laughed. "Would you like to finish that pie before we head back to Dodge, Matt?"

Matt smiled and said, "Sure Kitty."

Kitty handed Matt the pie plate with the leftover pie in it and a fork. The pie looked terrible but Kitty figured that the look must not have affected the taste because Matt had a look of pure bliss on his face as he ate. Kitty had only seen that type of look on a man's face one other time, and it certainly wasn't while he was eating peach pie.

When Matt finished the pie he looked at Kitty, still setting pretty as a picture in her pink gingham dress and the thought crossed his mind that maybe he should try to steal a kiss. He hadn't courted much in his earlier years mainly because he was never in one place long enough to develop any lasting relationships. Not that he hadn't kissed girls, but he had usually been hurrahing in some town, much like the drunk cowboys he had to deal with when the heard came in. It was that thought that brought Matt to his senses and made him think, sure Kitty worked in a saloon and some would even say that it was perfectly alright for men to treat those girls however they chose but Matt had a different idea. He looked at all those girls as women, and well he would even say that Kitty was a true lady. It was that thought that cooled his heels to any thoughts of kissing Miss Kitty Russell. He dropped his eyes to the pie plate and didn't bring them back up.

Kitty was wondering if she had something on her face, the way Matt was sitting looking so intently at her until he suddenly dropped his eyes and looked ashamed. "Is there something on your mind Matt?"

"Huh? Oh, no Kitty. Say it's starting to get late, why don't we get this stuff packed up and head back into Dodge." Matt said. "I should take a look at things and make sure Chester is doing ok."

"Alright." Kitty said quietly, she was confused. She could have sworn that Matt had that look, that look that a man got when he was about to kiss a woman and then as suddenly as it was there it was gone again and he had looked like a little boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Kitty had been around men a long time and had seen that look enough times to know it well. She was disappointed a let her bottom lip stick out just a little in a slight pout that she hoped Matt would pick up on, as she picked up the contents of the picnic basket and then after they had risen the blanket that they had spent the afternoon resting on. Matt seemed oblivious though as he went to the retrieve Kitty's fish from the river and hook up the horse to the buggy.

Matt got the fish and hooked the bay horse back up the buggy. Then he went to retrieve the basket and put it into the buggy as well. Kitty was oddly quiet and that made Matt wonder. She had been quiet since he had said something about returning to Dodge and he wondered if he had done something wrong. Women, Matt just didn't understand them. As he picked the basket up from the ground he looked up at Kitty who had her back to him. "Kitty, did I, uh, did I do something wrong?"

Kitty didn't turn around as she spoke, "No, not necessarily, it's just Matt sometimes a girl likes to feel special."

Matt didn't understand what she was talking about so he just picked up the basket and carried it to the buggy. After he set it in the back with the fish and the blanket, he saw Kitty still standing by the tree. "Kitty, I'm ready if you are."

Kitty was still pouting. Oh she knew it silly and childish of her but she had so wanted the day with Matt to end special and now it that dream seemed to slipping away. She didn't know if he was just that oblivious or if he had spent the day with her and now wasn't sure if he really liked or not. Maybe he really did like Sally and was only using her as a way to get to the other girl. Kitty mentally slapped herself, she knew better than to think like that. Slowly, she turned and made her way back to the buggy.

Just like the ride out to Bruckwater Creek the one back into Dodge was equally quiet. Matt lost in thoughts of how to figure out Kitty and women in general and Kitty in thoughts of why Matt hadn't kissed her when the look on his face had clearly stated that he had thought about, had wanted too and then had just as suddenly told himself no. Was it because he was the U.S. Marshal and she just a saloon girl? There were so many things that at the moment Kitty wanted to ask him but knew that it wouldn't be appropriate for her to do so; so she kept herself quiet.

Matt was equally lost in his own thoughts, like how could women be so chatty one minute and silent the next. Then he thought about wanting to kiss Kitty out there under that tree. Ah, that would have made a nice place for a first kiss but he had stopped himself for a reason. It wouldn't do for it to get out that the U.S. Marshal in Dodge liked to take advantage of women. No, he assumed it would happen eventually, just not today.

As they pulled back into Dodge City, Matt was surprised to find things relatively quiet and no dead bodies in the streets. It wasn't that he didn't trust Chester, he was a good man and a good helper but Matt wasn't sure that if things really got wild the poor other man would be able to handle it. He drove straight up to the front steps of the Longbranch and stopped. Then he jumped out and went around and helped Kitty down.

"Thanks for a wonderful day Kitty."

"Yes, thank you too, Matt." Kitty said.

"I'll carry this basket and the fish in for you." Matt said. He picked up the basket, the few fish and followed Kitty into the Longbranch. Sam, another one of the bar tenders was there, wiping out glasses as the bar was unusually quiet.

"Hello Sam." Kitty greeted as she walked back towards the back kitchen.

"Hello Miss Kitty."

"Sam." Matt greeted following Kitty.

Sam just watched the pair with a speculative eye. He wondered how long it would take the young marshal to come to his senses. (A/N: I am working under the assumption that the Longbranch had more than one bar tender.) He had seen the looks that young Matt Dillon had given Kitty Russell over the past few months and Sam had wondered how long it would take for Matt to go ahead and just ask Kitty to spend a day with him. Not that the Marshal seemed to get that many days off, but if he had had to pick one, Sam would say that he had did pretty good, because things had been quiet in Dodge all day.

Matt followed Kitty into the kitchen and set the basket down on the table. Then holding the fish up he asked, "What would you like for me to do with these?"

"Oh you can just take them with you. I'll never eat them." Kitty said.

"Well you should, you caught them!" Matt said. Then he had an idea. "Say, I can get probably get George over at the cafe to fry them up for us, say later this evening."

Kitty smiled and finally looked at Matt. "That would be wonderful, Matt, thank you."

"Well you can't let fish like that go to waste!" Matt said, "I'll come by for you about six."

"That's fine Matt."

Matt walked out of the Longbranch, feeling a little better than he had on the drive back into town. At least now he knew that Kitty wasn't mad at him. He took the fish straight to the cafe and asked the cook George if he could fix them up for him and Kitty to eat at six that evening.

"Sure Marshal." George said. "Would you like them breaded and fried?"

"That would be fine George, just fine." Matt said.

After dropping of the fish with George Matt took the buggy and the horse back to the stable and then headed back to the jail. He was whistling quite a jaunty tune when Doc Adams came along.

"Oh there you are Matt." the physician said.

Matt stopped whistling and braced himself for the worse. "What can I do for you Doc?"

"Well it seems you had a nice outing with Kitty." Doc said. As soon as the older man had seen the pair pull back into Dodge with the buggy he couldn't hurry fast enough to catch up with his young friend just to rawhide him a bit about his day.

"Yeah, we had a nice day Doc." Matt said, continuing on his way towards the jail.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Doc asked.

"We fished, had a nice picnic." Matt said, enjoying watching the older man fish for information.

"And?" Doc asked.

"Well what more do you want to know Doc?" Matt asked.

"We're going to enjoy eating those fish this evening at the cafe." Matt said.

The same thing happened with Chester when Matt returned to the office. "Did ya have a good time with Miss Kitty today Mr. Dillon?"

"I sure did Chester." Matt said, setting down at his desk to look through the mail that had come that day.

"Don't even try Chester." Doc said, "Matt's being a little tight lipped."

"Oh get out of here you two!" Matt said.

Back at the Longbranch Kitty went upstairs to freshen up and on the way up the stairs she met Sally. "Did you have a nice time today Kitty?" Sally sneered.

Kitty bit back a cruel remark and smiled sweetly. "Why yes, we had a wonderful time. Matt really enjoyed the pie that "you" made."

Sally paled and didn't say anything. Then she quickly went down the stairs.

An hour later, Matt and Kitty were seated at the cafe enjoying the fish that Kitty had caught earlier that day. "I still can't believe that you caught all the fish today Kitty." Matt said.

"Well you know what they say; you catch more flies with sugar than vinegar." Kitty remarked a slight smile on her lips.

"We were using the same bait." Matt said before catching on. "Ah, so I guess you can say that it was beginner's luck that was with you today."

"If you want to." Kitty said and smiled.

They finished their meal and then enjoyed another cup of coffee together before walking back to the Longbranch. On the boardwalk Matt offered Kitty his arm and shortened his stride to match Kitty's.

"I wanted to tell you that I had a really nice time today Matt." Kitty said. She felt bad about being pouty earlier so she felt that telling Matt that she had, had a nice time that day was the best she could do to apologize without actually admitting that she had been pouty to him.

"I did to Kitty. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Don't make a promise that you might not be able to keep, marshal." Kitty teased.

"I didn't make any promises." Matt argued. "I just said that I hoped we could do it again soon." Then changing the subject he said, "You looked very pretty today Kitty."

"Thank you."

"I'd have to say that it's one of my favorites." Matt commented.

"Oh, well I'll remember that and wear it more often." Kitty said with a small smile.

When they reached the front of the Longbranch Kitty said, "Let's go around the back. I'm off tonight anyway."

"Alright." Matt said. Kitty had let go of his arm before they had reached the Longbranch and so he followed her around the side and then to the back of the building. When they reached the stairs that lead to the girls' rooms, Kitty stood on the bottom step and stopped.

"I want to say again that I had a nice time today Matt."

"Good, I had a nice time today too." Matt replied. He was building his courage up now. Ever since he had thought about kissing Kitty out by the creek earlier that day the notion had been stuck in the back of his mind. It was like a voice that kept telling him over and over to stop being a chicken and just go for it and do it. He saw Kitty rub her arms against the chilly night air and wished that he had his coat with him so he could offer it to her.

"Well I should probably be going up." Kitty said. "Unless you'd like to come up and have a drink with me."

"No, no not tonight. Thanks for asking though." Matt said, shifting his feet so that he moved closer to where Kitty was standing on the bottom step. With her standing there like that, they were almost eye to eye and it wouldn't take much for him to lean closer and just do it. He took his hat off and rolled it around in his hands dropping his eyes to the ground.

Kitty stayed where she was, she had to admit that Matt Dillon was kind of cute when he was nervous, and she could tell right now that he was nervous, the way he wouldn't look at her and kept turning the brim of that hat in his hands. She was just about to say something to him when it happened.

Matt decided to just go ahead and do it, he took Kitty in his arms and he kissed her. It probably wasn't the most romantic or best kiss in the world but for Matt it had been worth all the thinking.

Kitty was totally taken by surprise and after she got over the shock she returned the kiss with everything that she had. It was a much different kiss for Kitty, in the fact that it wasn't a sloppy drunk one like she usually received from the occasional over zealous cowboy or ungraceful like her first one had been when she had kissed Gary Fischer behind a saloon where her father was gambling one night. She and Gary has snuck back there while her father was busy dealing the cards and more than likely cheating a few drunks as well. No this kiss was special and it was then and there that Kitty decided that the kiss of any other man would never do and she totally gave her heart to Matt Dillon without him even knowing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone liked chapter 6! This chapter is a little different, for some reason that damn Sally seemed to take over and I kind of had to let her, just to keeps things interesting--ya know. Anyway there are some things about doctoring in her and very obviously I am not a doctor, I am teacher and we know NOTHING about doctoring, esp, we aggies. Anyway, any mistakes with the doctoring stuff are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gunsmoke. Boy oh boy the fun I would have if I did.**

Sally watched out the window at the top of the stairs under the cover of darkness. What she saw made her angry, how dare Kitty kiss Matt that way! Matt was her's and she be damned if Kitty would take him away from her. She watched as the kiss when on and on before finally, she couldn't tell who ended it first, but she thought it was her darling, Matt pulled back and smiled his breath taking smile. Sally felt her heart race and her stomach flutter; she loved it when Matt smiled at her like that. She would get Kitty for trying to take Matt away from her. She knew exactly what she would do too and she would have the perfect opportunity when Kitty came up those stairs.

Down below at the bottom the stairs, Matt and Kitty stood grinning at each other. "Thank you for a lovely supper Matt and the nice walk back."

"My pleasure." Matt said, giving Kitty one of his best smiles. "Would you like to repeat it in the morning and have breakfast with me?"

Kitty smiled and said, "What time?"

"Oh about seven o'clock."

"Matt! That's not morning, why that's still the middle of the night." Kitty exclaimed. "No but you can stop by for coffee tomorrow afternoon before I have to go on."

"That sounds good Kitty. I'll see you then." Matt said.

Kitty turned and started up the stairs aware that Matt was there at the bottom, watching her go up. She made it to the top, turned and waved goodbye to Matt and then waited for him to walk away. Matt had just about walked out of site so Kitty turned the door knob and was just about to go in when she felt the force of another body hitting her. She screamed as she felt her body falling backwards. She reached out her hands to try and catch the railings on the steps but was unable to get a hold of either side. Then she felt her head striking the steps and the world went black as she began to slide down.

Matt was in a dream world, thinking about the kiss that he had just shared with Kitty when he heard the scream coming from the back steps of the Longbranch. His law man's instincts instantly kicked in and he ran as quickly as he could back to where he had just left Kitty about to go in. The sight that he saw almost sickened him as he saw Kitty lying in the middle of the stairway. Blood was trickling from the back of her head and Matt was sure that her back was all scratched and scrapped. Matt went to Kitty first and assessed the situation and Matt was sure that Doc was going to have to stitch the back of her head up.

Afraid to move her, because he didn't want to hurt her further, he ran to Doc's office and took the stairs up two at a time. When he reached the door he began beating it with his fist. "Doc! Doc!" he called out.

After what seemed an eternity, Doc finally answered the door. "What in the world!" Doc said. He was dressed in his nightshirt and cap. "Matt, what in tarnation is all the ruckus about?"

"It's Kitty. She's fallen down the steps." Matt said.

"Fallen down the steps? Matt, what are you talking about?" Doc asked as he pulled on pants and gathered up his bag. He followed Matt as the younger man lead him to the back of the Longbranch where they found Kitty as Matt had left here with Sam and Chester there as well. "Step back now. Step back." Doc said as he went up the stairs and knelt down beside Kitty.

He examined her for a few minutes, feeling her body for broken bones before he said to Matt, Sam and Chester, "Let's move her over to my office. I'm going to need good light to stitch up that gash in the back of her head and to clean up those abrasions on her back."

It was then that Sam spoke up for the first time. "Doc, don't you think it would be easier and more comfortable for Miss Kitty if we just took her directly to her room?"

"Why goodness yes! Goodness, yes I can't believe I didn't think of that myself. Yes, carry her on up those stairs and into her room." Doc said. He couldn't believe that he had overlooked an important fact like that. It was just that seeing Kitty lying on those stairs had shook him up. She was the last person that he expected to have Matt banging down his door in the middle of the night about.

They carefully and as gently as possible moved Kitty up the stairs and into her room. As soon as they got her settled into the big bed Doc chased them all out. Chester and Sam went back to bed and Matt went back out to the stairs. He didn't believe that Kitty would just fall down the stairs for no reason, and backwards at that. While he was looking things over, Sally came out and stood on the landing. "Hi Matt."

"Sally." Matt greeted never taking his eyes of the stairs and the red stain form where Kitty's head had been bleeding.

"What happened out here, did someone get shot?" Sally asked.

Matt thought that she sounded a little too innocent, and bit his tongue to keep from snapping at her. "No. Miss Kitty had an accident." Matt knew he shouldn't be saying anything because he had a feeling that from the way things had looked that Kitty's accident hadn't really been an accident. Now he just had to figure out who had pushed Kitty down those stairs.

"Oh, how terrible! Is she over at Doc's office?" Sally asked. Inside she was celebrating but outside she was trying her hardest to play the concerned co-worker.

"No, no. We brought her back over here." Matt said, standing from his crouching position and walking back up the stairs. He went back in and went to the door of the room that he had helped carry Kitty into. He knocked on the door and waited for Doc's answer.

In Kitty's room, Doc was stitching up a pretty bad gash in the back of her head and also taking care of the scrapes and bruises that were already forming the whole way down her back. He was just finishing up and trying to make the still unconscious Kitty comfortable when he heard the knock on the door. He knew that it was Matt waiting to see how Kitty was doing so he quickly and quietly went and opened the door.

"How is she Doc?" Matt asked the concern evident in his voice.

"I think she'll be ok Matt, but only time will tell." Doc said, going to the wash basin and washing his hands.

Matt and Doc both took a seat to wait. Matt sat quietly deep in thought until Doc said, "Matt what's eating you?"

"I don't think Kitty's accident was an accident, Doc."

"Are you serious Matt?" Doc asked, leaning forward his interest piqued.

"Well I can't be sure until I look at those step in the daylight but can you think of any reason why a woman, who was perfectly fine when I left her would have fallen backwards down a set of steps?" Matt told his older friend.

"Well sure there are reasons but I think most of them would be kind of stretch. Kitty's in good health."

"Yeah, I know." Matt said. He leaned forward on his knees. "I think I'm going to go across the hall and ask some questions." He said as he stood and went to the door. "Holler at me if anything changes."

"Just who are you going to talk to Matt?" Doc asked.

Matt was standing at the door ready to go out, "Across the hall to talk to Sally."

The older man only nodded and Matt made his way out the door and across the narrow hall in one stride. He raised his fist to Sally's door and gave it several hard raps. After the third one Sally came to the door, dressed in a flimsy robe.

"Oh! Matt, can I do something for you?" She asked, making no attempt to cover herself.

Matt looked her straight in the eye and said, "Sally, I came to ask you a few questions about what happened to Kitty out back earlier."

"Oh." Sally said, she pulled her robe closer around her and stepped back into the room. She was going to have to be careful. Matt could be on to her and her game of deception and deceit. "What would you like to ask me Matt?" she said sweetly.

"Well did you hear anything, voices or fighting?" Matt said. "The reason I'm asking is because your room is closest to the back door."

"Oh I didn't hear anything Matt. That is until Kitty screamed." Sally said, down casting her eyes.

"But you didn't come out to see what was happening? Why Kitty screamed?" Matt asked. "I was the first one back and I never saw you around here."

Sally panicked inside and said, "I was scared so I stayed inside. I mean you wouldn't have wanted to have to deal with two injured women would you, Matt."

"Yeah right." Matt said. He wasn't sure that he believed Sally's story but he needed time to think about what she had just told him so he said to her, "Well thank you for the information Sally. I best go and check on Doc and Kitty now."

"Kitty's going to be ok isn't she?" Sally asked. She had been hoping that the fall would kill Kitty and solve her problems but it didn't seem that, that was going to happen.

"I think so. Goodnight Sally. Thank you for the information." Matt said. He stepped back out into the hallway and let out a breath. He had a feeling that Sally was some how connected to Kitty's fall but how could he prove it? He went back to Kitty's room and walked in to find Doc setting by the bed. The sight made Matt's heart leap; maybe Kitty was awake and could give him some information.

He walked over to the bed to find Kitty's eyes still closed and Doc just setting, looking depressed. "No change huh Doc."

"No." Doc said, with a shake of his head. "I sure hope she wakes up soon though Matt, otherwise we could be looking at her going into a coma."

Hearing that just depressed Matt more. "I should have walked her up all the way I guess Doc."

"Matt, you setting around here blaming yourself isn't going to help Kitty one single bit. Why don't you go on back to the jail or over to your room at the hotel and get some sleep." Doc said.

Matt simply shook his head. "No Doc. If you're staying then I'm staying as well."

Doc shook his head at the young man sitting before him. He couldn't make him leave and he certainly wouldn't try.

They must have both dozed off because about three thirty in the morning Kitty began to stir.

"Uh." Kitty said. Her back was on fire and her head was pounding. She desperately wanted a drink of water but felt like she couldn't move. "Help!" she weakly cried out.

Matt who was a light sleeper heard her and instantly came awake. "Kitty! Kitty it's ok. What do you need?"

"Water." Kitty cried meekly.

Matt got Kitty the water and helped her to get a couple of small sips before he shook Doc awake. "Doc! Doc! Kitty's awake."

"Humph. Humph, oh, Matt." Doc said, coming awake. "Kitty's awake you say?"

"Yes, she just cried out for help and when I went to her she asked for some water."

"Good, that's a good sign. Did you give her some?" Doc asked.

Matt nodded in response and then stood back as Doc went to Kitty's bedside.

"Kitty?"

"Doc?" Kitty said weekly. "What happened to me? Why are you and Matt here?"

"You don't know what happened to you?" Doc asked.

Kitty slightly shook her head "no".

"What's the last thing you do remember?" Doc asked.

"Watching Matt leave from the top of the stairs. Opening the door to go in and then something hitting me." Kitty said with some effort.

Doc looked at Matt, "You were right Matt, Kitty's accident was no accident."

**Ok so there is chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know by pushing the little button now! Come on ya know ya want to….ya want to tell me what a bad word Sally is or somethin'. Oh and I fixed chapter 1- I think I got all the mistakes anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, chapter 8. I honestly didn't think that this story would get this far when I started. I mean I just wanted to do a little story about how Matt and Kitty met and now it has turned into this. I guess I didn't expect Sally to show up and complicate things either. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but oh if I did.**

Doc didn't waste any time in getting Kitty some laudanum and settled back in again. He figured that it would be best if she slept, for two reasons, to keep her from moving too much and also because it would help ease some of the pain that she was feeling. Doc just hoped that Matt would be able to find out who had done such a thing to Kitty. Doc had a few choice words for that person. He still couldn't believe that someone had pushed the young woman he now sat beside down the stairs but as terrible as it sounded it was better than the things that Doc had been imagining happened. He had been worried that Kitty had had a seizure or some other sort of terrible ailment that he would be unable to cure or aide. This, the cuts and scrapes and gash in the head, those were things he could fix and that would go away with time.

Doc was also worried about Matt. He knew that Matt and Kitty had only just met and had only spent a limited amount of time together but Doc could already see that if anything happened to Kitty Russell that the young marshal would not withstand it. Doc was sure of that, Matt Dillon had met his one and only. Now Doc knew that people usually scoffed at the notion that there was only one person out there for everyone, even Doc himself was know to scoff at the notion, but when he saw Matt and Kitty together, there was just something magical about them. Yes sir, there was just something magical.

Matt left Kitty's room shortly after Doc got her settled back down. He needed time to think, and try to figure out who in the world would have wanted to hurt Kitty. As far as he knew she had no enemies. Sure the girls that she worked with, they all heckled and spat, but Matt didn't really think that would be motive enough to push someone down a flight of stairs. Matt sat on the bed in his room in the Dodge house, he had went to the jail and found Chester already stretched out in the cot there, and pulled off his boots. He let out a heavy breath and rubbed a hand over his stubbled chin. After removing his shirt he lay back on the bed, with thoughts of who and why running through his head.

Kitty was in a dream land, a dream land with Matt. Kissing Matt, loving Matt, Matt loving her. Until it suddenly felt like she fell into a black hole and was reality came crashing back in on her in a wave of pain and nausea. She opened her eyes and quickly shut them again as the bright morning sunshine hit her eyes. She let out a moan and then hoped that she had woken Doc who she had seen was still at her bedside. She tried one more time to see if she had woken her friend but was unable to keep her eyes open for any amount of time. So she went instead for her voice. "Doc." She croaked out in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "Doc."

Doc Adams quickly rose out of his sleep when he heard his patient calling for him. "Kitty?" he said in response to her calls. "Would you like some more laudanum?"

Kitty attempted a laugh and then decided that it hurt too much. "Water." She said simply.

Doc went to the pitcher on the table and poured a half a glass of water. He took it to her bedside and then said. "I'm going to sit you up a bit. It may hurt but I know you're a tough girl and can bear it." He gave her a grim smile and then as carefully as possible he put his arm around Kitty's shoulder's and pulled him forward. He then used his other hand to prop the pillows behind her so that they would support her. Once he was finished he stepped back and handed her the glass.

Kitty had wanted to scream out and tell Doc to leave her be, but she had held it in and as Doc had said, was a tough girl. After Doc had finished his moving her about she felt ok, it seemed she only had pain when she had to move. She took the glass from him and then just simply held it, unsure if she would even be able to raise her arm high enough to take a drink.

Doc watched her for a minute before he said, "Maybe I should hold that for you." He took the glass from her and held it to her lips, the way a father might a sick child.

When Kitty finished drinking she looked at Doc and said, "Thank you, Doc."

"You're most welcome Kitty."

When Matt got up the next morning he first went to the jail to find Chester. It wasn't hard to do because when he arrived, Chester was up boiling coffee and frying bacon and eggs on the stove. "Oh good morning Mr. Dillon. I didn't expect to see you today."

"Morning Chester. No, after what happened to Kitty last night I decided to give up my second day off. I have to find out what's going on."

"That sure is awful what happened last night. Who in the world would do something like that to Miss Kitty, Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked.

"I don't know Chester, but I plan to find out." Matt said a grim look on his face.

**So what do you think? I plan to post chapter 9 by the end of the week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the great reviews; you know they really help me with writing this story. I also want to encourage everyone to go and check out "The West Wind" because it is an AWESOME story!! Oh and I made a bad mistake in my little note in Chapter 4- the first episode was not "Hack Prine" it was "Matt Gets It".**

After his little chat with Chester, Matt again went to the back steps of the Longbranch and looked at the scene in the light of day. He still couldn't understand, like Chester, why anyone would want to hurt Kitty. It wasn't like she made a habit out of being cruel to other people. Sure he knew that she and the other girls had their spats but Matt assumed that all women acted that way once in a while, the same as men.

After looking over the steps again and ensuring him that there was no way that what had happened to Kitty could have been an accident he went up the stairs and to Kitty's room. He knocked three times before a harried Doc answered the door. "Oh, Matt."

"Doc. How's Kitty feeling this morning?" Matt asked quietly. He could see that she was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

"Well, she was awake a little while ago and she's in quite a bit of pain." Doc said, swiping his mustache. "It's a bad thing that happened to her Matt."

"I know Doc, and I plan on finding out who did it to her." Matt said, his large hands curling into fists. "Can you keep her awake the next time she wakes up?"

"Yes, I suppose I can, but Matt, I must tell you, Kitty will be a lot more comfortable if she's sleeping." Doc said.

"I know that Doc, but I need to talk to her. I need to know if she remembers anything, anything at all." Matt said, turning his Stetson in his hands.

"Well, she told you last night that she didn't see the person." Doc said gruffly.

Matt could tell that the physician didn't really want to allow Kitty out of her drug induced state but Matt needed all the information that he could get from her. "Doc, please, I know she said that she didn't see the person but there are other things, like was the person big or small, did they say anything that would tell me if it was a man or a woman?"

"Well, I guess if she wakes up again, I'll send someone to get you." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc. Say if you would like to leave for a bit, maybe go get some breakfast, I'd be willing to sit with her." Matt said, quietly, his eyes downcast, his cheeks flushing.

It crossed Doc's mind to rib the younger man but then he thought about all he had been through in the last few hours and kept his comment to himself and instead said, "Sure that sound good. I think I just walk over to the café for a bit."

Matt sat down at Kitty's bedside and reached over and picked up one of her hands. He just sat and looked at it for a few minutes. He admired her long, slender fingers and chuckled at the sight of the slight freckles that were sprinkled on her fingers. "Ah Kitty, I wish I knew what happened last night." He said to her sleeping figure.

Sally awoke the next morning to heavy footsteps and knocking. Thinking that someone was knocking on her door, she got up and went to it as quickly as possible, not even bothering to cover her scantly clothed body. She opened it just in time to see _her_ man, walking into Kitty's room. Seeing that made her angry so she quickly shut the door and stomped across her room, she went to the mirror and looked into it. "What can she possibly have that I don't? I give Matt everything he wants and yet he keeps going to _Kitty._" Sally stressed the word Kitty so hard that if it had been an object in her hands she would have crushed it.

Still furious and stomping, Sally went to her closet and began rifling through the dresses that hung there. She pulled out a yellow satin one held it up in front of herself, and decided that it would work for going over to sweetly inquire about the health of Kitty. Then she fixed her hair, wondering how Matt could be attracted to Kitty with her fiery red hair when he had her with her pretty black hair.

Matt was still sitting holding Kitty's hand when he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was Doc coming back so he just said, "Come on." And didn't bother to get up.

Expecting Doc, he was rather surprised when the door opened and Sally came into the room. "Good morning Matt." She greeted. Her voice sugary sweet and dripping with sweetness. "How is Kitty this morning?"

Matt looked at the woman lying in the bed next to where he sat and said, without really looking at Sally. "Doc says she'll be ok, but it will be a while before she is totally well."

"Oh well I am so happy to hear that." Sally said, lying once more. "Has she woken up yet?"

"Doc says twice, but she's in a lot of pain." Matt said still not really looking at the other woman.

"Oh, well perhaps I can bring her some soup or something when she wakes up and is feeling a little better."

Matt looked at Sally then, "I guess that would be nice." He said, all the while wondering about the young woman before him. He took in her dark hair and pretty satin dress and only saw before him another soiled dove that was so common to the dance halls and saloons of Dodge and every other cow town of the plains.

Sally could tell that she wasn't really getting Matt's attention anymore than she had before, even though he was hers. Deciding that she would leave him be for the time being she said, "Oh well you let me know as soon as Kitty wakes up so I can get that soup of here." Sally said.

Matt watched her as she walked out and decided that if she did bring soup to Kitty he would throw it out. There was something about the woman that made him feel that he needed to beware of her, like a rattle snake in the grass. The snake would always give you warning before he struck with the buzzing of his tail, and you always had that feeling, because he never really knew how close that snake was, and that was the feeling that Miss Sally Parker gave to Matt the last few times that she came around.

When Doc returned he passed Sally in the hallway leaving Kitty's room. He rushed in, not bothering to knock and found Matt still setting there.

"Matt! Good, you were in here when that Sally come in here." Doc said. Shaking his head he said, "I'm sorry to say it Matt, but there is something about that girl that just doesn't set right with me."

"You've noticed that about her two huh?" Matt said.

"Not so much noticed but she just gives you a different feeling." Doc said. "I just don't know about her Matt, but I can say that I would watch her."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "She said when Kitty wakes up she wants to bring her some soup, if I'm not here, Doc, don't let Kitty eat it, just throw it out."

"I think I can do that. Matt, what are you thinking?"

"I can't rightly say right now Doc, I just can't rightly say." Matt said.

He left a short time later and went back to the office. He needed to talk to Chester. Chester was a long time patron of the Longbranch and Matt was sure that he knew most of the girls that worked there well. Matt figured if he talked to Chester and asked him about how the girls that worked in the Longbranch got along.

Matt found Chester outside the jail, sweeping the front steps. "Chester, come on inside a minute."

"Yes sir, Mr. Dillon." Chester said, gladly setting his broom aside to go in and sit with Mr. Dillon. He followed the tall marshal inside and asked, "Mr. Dillon would you like some coffee?"

"Not now Chester. I need to ask you a few questions." Matt said his voice serious.

"Me, Mr. Dillon? Why I haven't done anything wrong." Chester said feeling wounded that Matt was going to question him like a criminal.

"I know you haven't done anything wrong Chester. I wasn't saying that you did." Matt said, taking a chair from the table in the middle of the room, turning it around and sitting down, his long arms lying over the top of it.

Chester also took a chair and let his stiff leg stick straight out in front of him. "What can I help you with Mr. Dillon?"

"Chester, how well do you know those girls that work in the Longbranch?" Matt asked.

"Oh I figure I know most of 'em pretty well. Are you interested in anyone in particular Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked. No one had ever asked him about the ladies at the Longbranch before; he hoped that Mr. Dillon didn't want too many details.

"No, no one in particular Chester, I would just like to know about well, how do they get along? Do the girls fight a lot?"

"Oh I wouldn't know that Mr. Dillon, but I guess they probably fight as much as any group of women would all livin' together."

"Yeah, I suppose your right." Matt said. He hadn't thought about it that way. "Well, do any of the girls particularly like or dislike Miss Kitty?"

That made Chester smile, "Aww, Mr. Dillon, you know everyone likes Miss Kitty. Why she's the nicest girl over there."

Matt smiled at Chester, "Thanks Chester, I appreciate the information."

"Are you done with me now Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked.

"Yeah Chester, you can go back to what you were doing." Matt said before standing and moving towards his desk. He had paper work and thinking to do


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gunsmoke, I just wish I did. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and no profit will or has been made from it. **

_Three Days Later...Kitty's room at the Longbranch_

After three days of keeping Kitty in laudanum induced state of sleep, Doc decided that Kitty needed to start trying to get up and move around a little. Kitty of course, argued. "Doc, I just can't. It hurts so badly, I don't want to move."

"Now Kitty." Doc said, taking on a kindly tone, "You have to start moving around or you're going to be so stiff that you'll never move again."

Kitty decided that that arguing with Doc was going to be futile, so grudgingly she sat up. "Oh Doc, that hurts so badly! Kitty cried.

"I know it hurts, but trust me, you will thank me later."

Kitty had been up for almost an hour and was sitting in a chair at the table in her room, chatting with Doc when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Matt." Doc said, standing and going to the door.

"Matt?" Kitty said a smile on her face. She hadn't seen him for several days and had actually been wondering about him. Doc had told her that all the times he had stopped by she had been sleeping.

"I told you getting up would be worth it." Adam's said, as he opened the door, to find not Matt but Olive and Kate, two of the other girls that worked in the Longbranch.

"Well hello Doctor Adams." Kate said, "Fancy seeing you here." Then the girls snorted like a pig.

"Kate and Olive." Doc said. While he didn't usually have any care for the two girls he was glad to see them, Kitty needed some female companionship. He stepped out the door and said to Kitty, "Kitty, I'm going to go over to my office for a few minutes."

"Alright Doc, I'll see you later." Kitty said. Then to the two girls standing before her, "Hello girls, have a seat."

"Thank you, Kitty." Olive said.

Kate didn't waste any time and cut to the chase, "Kitty, we have a problem."

"Oh?" Kitty asked, surprised that Olive and Kate were coming to her. Usually she didn't really get along with the two women sitting across from her but she was willing to hear them say their piece.

"Yes, it's with that Sally." Olive said. "She's crazy and well, we're afraid if something isn't done she's going to hurt someone."

"Well what has she done? I mean I guess I've never had any real trouble with her." Kitty said trying to think of any times that she had really had any_ trouble_ with Sally. Sure she didn't trust her but then there weren't many people that Kitty did trust. Her distrust was nothing personal against the other girls that she worked with she just knew that with the kind of life that they lived that it was often tempting to do things with little regard for others.\.

"Well she's stolen from me." Kate said. "I had six dollars that I made the other night laying on my dressing table. Well she came in and said she wanted to talk and I was in the other room and told her that I couldn't at the time. So she just picked that six dollars up and took it."

"Well I don't think makes her crazy." Kitty said.

"That not all, Kitty." Olive said. "There's also the matter that any time one of the other girls goes to sit with a fella that Sally thinks is hers, why she just tears into them!"

"Yes, I forgot about that." Kate said. "Why I was sitting with Slim Harper from the Jenkins Ranch the other night and Sally seemed to think that he was hers because he had talked to her for a bit, and why she nearly liked to kill me."

"Really?" Kitty asked. "What did she do?" Kate's comment interested her now, because she knew that Matt was looking into who had pushed her down the stairs a few days before. Maybe if Kate's experience had been similar to what happened to Kitty, she could give Matt something to go on.

Kate leaned forward and lowered her voice, "Well it happened about a week ago, I was headed up to my room to wait for Slim. He was still down in the bar room payin' for the drinks and such, well when I got to the top the steps, Sally she comes out of her room. I swear that girl's eyes were on fire that night and she said to me, "Nice of you to take my beau Kate." I looked her right in the eye then and told her that Slim was no more her beau than the sky was purple. That's when she come at me, had this little knife in her hand, she made to stab me with it too, but Slim came up the stairs about that time, so she backed off."

"I'm sure if Slim hadn't shown up when he did that Kate would be dead or at least hurt real bad." Olive said.

"Hmm." Kitty said, tapping her chin. "That's awful interesting girls. Did either of you talk to Kurt?"

"No, we were scared what would happen if she got fired and found out it was because of us." Kate said. Her blue eyes were wide and round and Kitty could tell that she was truly scared of Sally.

"Yeah, I guess." Kitty said. "Alright, well thanks for the information."

"Are you going to pass it on to that marshal friend of yours?" Kate asked. After almost seeing her own life end she was feeling more sympathy towards Kitty. She knew in the past that they had never really gotten along but she figured in anyone would be able to help, it would be her.

Olive laughed, "Kate, don't be silly, I think the marshal is probably much more than a friend to Kitty, here."

That got Kitty's temper up, she and Olive had had plenty of go rounds and it seemed the other girl just couldn't stand to not try and pick a fight. Her eyes snapping with anger Kitty looked at Olive, "Olive, I plan to figure out what's going on with Sally. If I have to talk to Matt, I will but our relationship is none of your or anyone else's business." Then more kindly to Kate she said, "Don't worry Kate, I don't think Sally would really hurt you or anyone else, but you and Slim may want to keep your relationship out of the open for a while."

Kate looked at Kitty, her eyes still wide, "Kitty, I'm afraid Sally has already hurt someone else, almost killed her."

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"You." Kate said quietly.

**So what do you think so far? Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok- just so no one is confused, the first part of this chapter is the first half of the day of the last chapter, does that make sense? Anyway... when you get to the part about Kitty in this chapter then it is kind of picking up where the last chapter ended. I don't know why but it just seemed to work out that way. Also thank you for all the reviews, I greatly enjoy them and they inspire me to keep these chapters rollin' out. **

_Earlier that Day..._

It seemed that day that when ever Matt thought he was going to get an opportunity to go and visit with Kitty some more about her accident that something happened that needed his immediate time and attention. It had started after a long night that was short on sleep due to the one of the first, very early cattle herds showing up. Usually Matt didn't mind the herds coming into Dodge and understood that they were a vital part of keeping the economic side of the town alive but there were also day's that Matt rued the day that the cowboys came. In fact he had three of the said cowboys locked up in jail at the moment for disturbing the peace and being unable to pay the fine. Then at breakfast, a bar keep from the Lady Gay came in to report a dead man and beaten girl there. Matt had had to leave his meager breakfast of bacon and eggs that Chester had cooked up to go over and check it out. He found a badly beaten girl and a dead gambler in the alley behind the bar. The bar keep had said he found the girl unconscious and the gambler dead when he had came in that morning to clean up and prepare for the afternoon and evening. Matt had called Doc in to check things out and take care of the girl before he went to take care of Kitty and whatever other patients he had.

After sending Chester to get Percy Crump, the undertaker, to come and take care of the dead gambler, Matt had gone to Doc's office to talk to the beaten saloon girl. "Can I talk to her yet Doc?" Matt asked.

The physician looked up at Matt over his spectacles, "Yes you can talk to her Matt, but I think you need to figure out what's going on and fast."

Matt looked at Doc and said, "Doc you don't think this is related to what happened to Kitty do you?"

"I can't say for sure, but Matt there sure has been a lot of funny things going on with the women around here lately." Doc said.

Matt shook his head, "But Doc, this girl doesn't even work at the Longbranch and I've never seen that gambler in there. Besides I was the only one with Kitty that night when she went up those stairs."

Doc shrugged his shoulders and continued to put things into his medical bag. "Have you talked to Kitty any more about what happened?"

Matt gave Doc a pointed look and said, "I plan on getting over there sometime today but right now I have three cowboys locked up and I have to deal with Ginger in there."

"Well then I suggest you get to dealing because I know another woman that is going to expect to be seeing you." Doc said before walking across the room and knocking on the door that lead into his patient recover room.

A weak "Come in." came from the other side.

Doc motioned for Matt to follow him and both men stepped into the room. The sight that greeted Matt made him sick. The young woman that sat up in the bed before him had bruises covering her face, two black eyes and Doc had told him earlier that she also had a broken nose. "How are you feeling Ginger?" Matt asked, pulling a chair to the bedside while Doc took the young woman's pulse.

"As well as one possibly can I guess Marshal?" Ginger said.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

"I'll try Marshal." Ginger said. She closed her eyes and said, "James and I, James is the man you found dead, James and I went for a walk last night. Well on the way back we met up with one of the Longbranch girls on the way back, she ways crying and carrying on and I stopped to ask her what was wrong."

"Do you know who she was?" Matt asked.

"No, no I'd never met her before but she knew James." Ginger said. "That's what caused the trouble Marshal."

"What caused the problem Ginger?" Matt asked.

"Well this girl, from the Longbranch she started screamin' at James, stuff about how could he betray her trust like that, she thought that he loved her and was goin' to marry her."

Matt nodded, "Ok, so explain to me how he ended up dead and you ended up in your situation."

"Well she took into me first, hittin me in the face. I gave her as good as I got but then she hit me right between the eyes and kinda knocked me loopy I guess. I don't remember much else."

"Ok, well thank you Ginger. If you remember anything else you have Doc get a hold of me, alright."

"Yes Marshal." Ginger said.

Doc and Matt stepped back out into his main office, "That man died of a knife wound, Matt."

"I know." Matt said his face grim. "But the wound wasn't that large."

"No, that's what is so amazing, he was struck in the carotid artery and bled to death from a wound no bigger than a cut you would give yourself shaving in the morning." Doc said.

Matt went back to his office, took care of his now sober and not so disorderly cowboys and then sat down to write up the report on the dead gambler and beaten girl.

When Matt looked up again, the railroad clock on the wall said that it was after two o'clock in the afternoon. He signed the paper he was working on and then threw his pen down. Standing and stretching he moved to the door grabbed his hat and headed towards the Longbranch.

Kitty sat with Kate's words running circles in her head, like an annoying fly, buzzing in idle circles. Part of her wanted to go and confront Sally and the other part of her wanted to go to her bed, crawl under the covers and hide and yet another part of her wanted to go and tell Matt. She knew that two of the options were out of the question, because if she even attempted them, Doc would skin her alive. Kitty sighed, she knew that Matt would most likely show up sometime during the day, unless something happened, which Kitty figured was just as likely as Matt showing up. As for going and confronting Sally, Kitty had mixed emotions about that, what if Kate and Olive had only been trying to cause trouble? She knew that is was likely but she had also never seen Kate look like that before, so serious and so scared. Never before had Kitty seen fear in the other women's eyes, not even when they had, had their worst confrontations or when the cowboys that came in with the herds and shot up the town and each other. It was the fear in the other women's eyes that made Kitty believe what she said, not her words.

When Matt arrived at the Longbranch he walked into the empty bar room and only gave a slight nod to the barkeeper before heading up the heavy stair case that lead to the rooms above. The man barely even gave Matt a second glance. Because of his long legs it didn't take the man long to reach Kitty's room. He knocked and waited for her response.

Kitty heard the knock and was almost afraid to offer the person access. What if it was Sally, coming to try and finish her off? Cautiously, Kitty slowly stood to her feet and pulled her silk robe closer around her body. Then on cat like feet made her way to the door. "Who's there?" she asked cautiously.

Matt heard Kitty's voice on the other side of the door and smiled. "It's Matt, Kitty. I need to talk to you."

Shedding all her previous caution and insecurity, Kitty threw the door open and smiled. "Matt! It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Kitty. How are you feeling today?" Matt asked, removing his hat and stepping through the open door. He let his gaze roam over her body, taking in her long, silky hair flowing loosely around her shoulders and her blue silk robe that offset the color of her eyes.

Kitty shut the door behind Matt before she answered him. "I'm better Matt. Still terribly stiff and sore but I'm glad to be alive."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Matt said. "Kitty, do you remember much about what happened that night?"

"No, not much, why are you asking again? I thought that we discussed all that after the accident." Kitty said. "Have a seat."

Matt sat down in one of the chairs that Kitty kept in her room and then leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I know we did, Kitty, but well we've had another incident. I'm just trying to see if their somehow related."

Kitty took a seat as well and looked at Matt. "Anything you can tell me about Matt?" She asked.

Matt silently debated whether or not to mention the beaten saloon girl and dead gambler. He knew that Kitty wouldn't intentionally let word get out but at this point in time Matt knew that he couldn't be to careful so he decided to take a different angle. "Kitty, you know most of the gamblers that come into the Longbranch don't you?"

"A few, why do you ask?" Kitty asked confused how a gambler had anything to do with her situation.

"Do you know one by the name of Tolly, James Tolly?" Matt asked his expression serious.

"No, not that I recall, has he been in here recently?" Kitty asked, searching her memory for any new gamblers that had come in recently or in the past few months.

"Well he's been in town." Matt said carefully. He didn't want too much to get out, but he had a theory in mind and only time would tell if his theory was right.

"You know something don't you Matt?" Kitty asked, watching his face. She was amazed that in the little time that she had known Matt Dillon that she could read his face so easily.

Matt didn't say anything, just looked away. _How did the woman do that?_ He thought to himself.

"Well it looks like your not going to tell me, but Matt I have something else to tell you."

Matt leaned a little closer and said, "Alright."

"Kate and Olive stopped by earlier this afternoon. Doc was here and well then he left but that's not the point." Kitty stared, reaching down to play with the belt on her robe. "Anyway, Kate told me something very disturbing."

"Go on." Matt said.

"She told me that, that Sally pulled a knife on her because she thought that Kate had stole Slim Harper from her. She said Sally would have most likely killed her if Slim hadn't shown up and put a stop to things." Kitty said.

"Is this the first that Kate has said anything about this?" Matt asked. He knew Kate and Olive both and he also knew how girls living and working in these conditions sometimes acted. He trusted that Kitty was telling him the truth but what about Kate? He didn't know her that well and frankly wasn't sure if she could be trusted.

"Well Olive knew and then she told me because of what happened." Kitty said.

"What else did Kate say?" Matt asked. He was having trouble figuring out how this all worked out.

"She said that she was afraid that Sally was trying to kill me." Kitty said.

"Why? I mean if Sally tried to kill Kate it had to do with her obliviously thinking that Kate was moving in on a man that she claimed as her own?" Matt questioned. While what Kitty was telling him made sense in the case of Ginger and Tolly it didn't fit the case involving Kitty, did it?

_What is going through your head right now Matt Dillon?_ Kitty thought to herself. She had a good idea he was trying to see how Kate's situation and the one that Kitty had been in fit together. He was also probably trying to figure out if they were really a pair or if he was just a passing fancy for her. "Matt?" Kitty said. "What are you thinking?"

"How this all fits together." Matt said. "I'll see you later Kitty."

**Ok so not the hottest ending for chapter 11 but I needed a good place to quit. I promise to get chapter 12 up soon since the creative juices are flowing right now. This chapter was really hard for me to write so any and all reviews will be most appreciated…thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty watched Matt walk out the door with a scowl on her face. What had she expected, for the young Marshal to confess his undying love after only a month of them knowing each other? She supposed that thoughts like that weren't very practical but she still had them. She would admit, she was quite taken with Matthew Dillon and she had her sights set on being his, and he being hers, but she also supposed that they needed to figure out what was going on before that could happen. Still Kitty scowled at the door that Matt Dillon had just walked out through.

Matt left Kitty's room and went back to the bar room and then headed across the street to his office. He opened the door to the jail and found Chester, sharpening his knife and singing.

"And all he made was his own grave when he crossed the path of killer Dave." Chester was singing, then he saw Matt. "Oh hello Mr. Dillon."

"Chester. Anything been going on why I've been out?"

"No. Doc stopped by, said to tell you that the girl he had up in his office says she remebered that the girl who attacked her was dark haired." Chester said.

"Hmm. Chester, do you think three cases could all be related?" Matt said absently. He knew that Chester probably wouldn't be able to offer any help but Matt felt that he needed to get it out to somone.

"I don't know Mr. Dillon. I suppose they could be." Chester said, still absently running the knife blade over the wet stone in his hand.

"Where was Doc headed off to anyway?" Matt asked. Matt knew if he talked to Doc that maybe he could come to a conclusion, or at least get an idea of a where to go.

"I don't know Mr. Dillon. I suppose back to his office."

"Thank Chester. I'll see ya later." Matt said, grabbing his hat and heading out the door again.

When Matt reached Doc's office he found the other man just coming out the door. "Oh, Matt. Did Chester tell you that Ginger remember something else?"

"Yeah he did Doc. That's part of the reason why I'm here."

"Oh?" Doc asked and regarded Matt with quick look and a swipe of his mustache. "What on your mind?"

"I think that all this goin' on in Dodge with these girls is related."

"Well," Doc said with a chuckle, "I thought we had kind of established that when you were over here earlier."

"Well I've found out some more information that I think you'll find interesting." Matt said.

"Well then let's go back inside and you can tell me." Doc said.

Matt followed Doc in and then looked back towards the open door of the recovery room.

"She's gone Matt. Said that she would be more comfortable in her own room. She'll be ok, gonna be black and blue for a while but she'll be ok." Doc said. "Now, what did you find out?"

Matt related to Doc what Kitty had learned from Kate. The physician listened intently shaking his head here and there and when Matt finished he again swiped his mustache and said, "I'd say there all related Matt. Kitty's incident, Ginger and Kate, they all have a common source and that common source is this Sally girl."

"Ok. Well if Sally is the common source then what was her motive for taking into Kitty? Kitty hasn't had any fella's hanging around that knew Sally or were involved with her." As Matt said the words the realization came crashing in on him. "Me." he said. "I'm the reason for her takin' into Kitty, aren't I?"

Doc just smiled and nodded his head. "Sally always was kind of taken with you."

"How do you know that?" Matt asked, confusion lighting his eyes. Sure he had been polite to Sally but he had never encouraged any attentions from her or any other girl until Kitty and if he really thought about it he had been the one to set his attentions on _her_ not the other way around.

"Oh I see things. I'm an observer of people you know." Doc said.

"Ok well if your such an observer of people as you say, Doc, then why is Sally trying to hurt these other girls?"

"She threatened by them." Doc said simply.

"Threatened by them? The way I understand it, none of these men have even paid attention to Sally. I mean she accused Kate of taking her beau and she wanted to know what Ginger was doing with her man, and well Kitty and I have only visited in the bar room at the Longbranch." Matt said.

"Aren't you forgeting something Matt?" Doc asked.

Matt look confused for a moment before realization washed over him. He and Kitty and went fishing out at Buckwater Creek the day of her accident. Then they had went to supper and he had walked her back to the back stairs of the Longbranch. He had also kissed her that evening for the first time. Sally could have seen any of those things and then waited for Kitty. "By golly Doc, I think I understand what's goin' on."

"Well that's good Matt, why don't you enlighten me now."

"Doc is it possible this girl is dilussional?"

"Well sure it's possible. You thinkin' that maybe she is thinkin that she has a relationship with you and Slim Harper and that dead gambler?" Doc asked.

Matt nodded. "I sure do Doc."

Sally was in her room at the Longbranch, she knew that people would be wondering where she was at but she didn't want to go out and about. She had never expected that girl from the Lady Gay to be such a fighter, especially when she was out with a man that that didn't belong with her. Sally just couldn't understand why all these other girls were so jelous and set on taking away the men that were obviously smitten with her. Why she thought that she was going to have to secretly kill that nasty Kate for taking up with Slim after she saw them together and then there was Matt, that one hurt most of all. How could he take up with Kitty when he knew that she was so terribly in love with him. Then there was Tolly, dear sweet Jim, she hadn't intended to kill him but when he told her that he didn't love her that he wanted to be with that Ginger or whatever her name was, well she had just snapped and supposed she had went a little crazy as well. Why how dare Jim when he had the affections of her. Sally was sitting in front her dressing table brushing out her hair, when there was a knock at her door. _Hmm, maybe it's Matt_. She thought to herself. She wouldn't be suprised if he came to see her in the middle of the day. She got up and went to the door and opened it. "Oh, Matt. How nice to see you!" she said, her voice sugary and sweet.

"Sally,I need you to come over to my office with me?"

"Whatever for? Did I do something wrong Matt?"

Matt didn't say anything just stepped back to allow Sally to come out the door.

Sally came out and then stopped and stood with her arm crooked for Matt to take it. When he didn't she cast him a pouty look and proceded before him.

Matt didn't say anything the whole way to the jail all he could think about was how he was going to go about handling a woman. He couldn't really put her into jail because she was a women but he also had to uphold the law and the law said that murder was wrong. When he walked in the jail with Sally, Chester was there, darning socks. When he saw the woman he looked embarassed and put the sock behind his back. "Oh hello Mr. Dillon. Miss Sally."

"Chester, do you have something you can go and do?" Matt said.

"No, not really Mr. Dillon." Chester said giving Matt and innocent grin. Then realizing that Matt wanted him to leave he suddenly said, "Oh. I mean yeah Mr. Dillon I think ole Moss down at the stable wanted my help this afternoon." He threw the sock down on his cot and headed out the door.

Once Chester was gone and Matt had seated Sally he sat down on the edge of his desk and said, "Sally where were you three days ago, in the evening?"

"Are you asking me about that whole silly thing with Kitty again, Matt?" Sally said with a small laugh. "Why I've already told you that I didn't see or hear anything."

Matt kept his face expressionless as he said, "Sally, I know that you were the one that pushed Kitty down those stairs."

Sally put a hand over her heart and looked shocked, almost shocked enough to convince Matt once again that she had had nothing to do with what happened. Then she spoke, "Oh Matt, I don't know why your worrying about Kitty any how. I mean have you ever seen such a pouty woman?"

Again Matt kept his face expressionless when he said, "I'm not only worried about Kitty. I'm worried about the girl that you beat black and blue last night, the man that you stabbed to death and the girl that you attemped attempted to stab."

"Why Matt! How dare you accuse me of doing such horrible things?" Sally said, placing a hand over her heart and sucking in a breath.

Doc had the perfect timing then to show up with Ginger in tow. When the other woman walked in she began to cry and said, "That's her Marshal. That's her! She did this to me and she-she killed James."

"Why-why," Sally stammered. "Matt, darling, how can you allow this woman to make such accusations towards me?" Then Sally too, began to cry.

"That's enough Sally." Matt said quietly. "It's over, it's done. Your going to jail for murder and assult." He said as he moved towards her.

"No!" Sally screamed, standing and reaching behind her. She pulled the knife from behind her so quickly that Matt didn't even see it. Rather he felt it, as Sally wildly swung at him slicing into the flesh of his left arm. "No!" she screamed again. "I didn't do such a thing! Matt, Matt, you have to believe me! I love you, Matt."

Matt grabbed her arms and watched as the knife fell to the floor with a clatter. "Sally Fullerton you are under arrest for murder and assult." Matt said. Then he pushed the crying, screaming woman back towards the cell. She continued to scream as Matt pushed into a cell and locked the door. Then he came out, shut the door between the cells and the office and said to Doc. "Do you mind Doc?" motioning towards his bleeding arm.

Ginger had watched the whole scene with her mouth agape. "Thank you Marshal."

"Nothing to thank me for Ginger, it's my job"

"Still Marshal, I thank you." the girls said before turning and walking out the door.

Doc was looking at Matt's arm. "This isn't to bad, Matt. Deep but not ver long."

"Does it need stitches?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I'd say that it does." Doc said.

Chester came running in then, "Mr. Dillon, someone said there was an awful ruckus goin' on over here!"

"No, it's all over now Chester." Matt said. "I'm going over to Doc's and then to see Miss Kitty. Think you can handle things here?"

"Sure Mr. Dillon, but what am I handlin'?" Chester asked.

"I've got Sally Fullerton locked up in back, don't let her sweet talk you in to letting her out either." Matt said as he walked out the door.

"Oh I won't Mr. Dillon." Chester said, a big goofy grin on his face.

Matt went with Doc over to his office to have the cut on his arm stitched and then he headed across the street to the Longbranch. When he went in and up the stairs he noticed that the bar tender actually looked at him that time and with more than a little speculation. He climbed the stairs more slowly this time and then went to Kitty's door. He knocked and waited for her to come to the door.

"Who's there?" Kitty called. She was just finishing dressing so that she could leave the room, the confinement was driving her crazy.

"It's Matt." Matt said from the other side of the door.

Kitty opened the door and tilted her head back to look up at the tall man before her. "Matt, what brings you back today?" she asked.

Matt smiled when he saw that Kitty was moving around much better and also dressed. Not that he hadn't liked the view her sitting around in her dressing gown had given him. "It's all over Kitty. I figured out who pushed you down those stairs."

"Oh Matt! Thank goodness!" Kitty said. "Who was it?"

"Sally." Matt said simply.

"Oh Matt." Kitty said. "What did you do with her?"

"I had to lock her up Kitty. I didn't have much choice." Matt said, running a hand through his hair

"Well I'm glad that it's over Matt."

"So am I Kitty, so am I." Matt said.

**Aww, the Psycho Sally saga is over but have no fear this story is not. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY! I have updated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own em!**

Three days after Matt had locked Sally up in his jail, the judge had came through Dodge and after hearing all the evidence they had against Sally and also Doc's professional opinion about why she did what she did. The judge then decided that it would be best to put Sally into a hospital where there were people that would watch over her. He set up for two men to escort her to the hospital that was located in Baltimore. When Matt volunteered to go the judge had just looked at Matt with kindly, smiling eyes and said, "Matt, I appreciate that you would like to go but I think it would be best if you didn't."

_Three Weeks Later………….._

Shortly after Matt had wrapped up the Sally case Dodge began to see the normal excitement of the herds coming in to town. It also began to get incredibly hot. One morning Matt got up early and was sure that it was so hot outside that they could fry eggs on the boardwalk.

Matt went to the café to have breakfast and was surprised to see Doc already there. He went to the table and said, "Morning Doc."

"Oh Matt." The physician said, whipping his mouth on a blue checked napkin before saying, "Care to join me for some breakfast?"

"I don't mind if I do Doc." Matt said pulling up a chair.

Halfway through their breakfast Chester showed up. "Oh morning Doc. Morning Mr. Dillon."

"Oh good morning Chester." Doc greeted. Then he said, "Matt, have you heard about Chester here?"

Matt smiled and said, "No Doc but I'm sure you're going to tell me all about it."

Chester looked at Doc in shock and wasn't able to say anything for a moment, before he said, "Oh you don't want to hear about that Mr. Dillon."

"Oh sure he does, Chester. So why don't you tell him?" Doc said, a gleam of pure orneriness in his blue eyes.

Matt couldn't help himself either, Chester looked as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof right now so he prodded a little more as well. "Well Chester, are you going to tell me your news?"

Chester looked first at Doc, with a daggers for eyes, then at Matt. "I'm going to the fourth of July town social with Miss Hettie."

Matt who had just taken a drink of coffee would have spit it all over the table if he would have let himself. Hettie Kringle had to be one of the most colorful women that lived in the Dodge area and he was surprised that Chester had asked her to go with him to the fourth of July picnic and dance. Matt swallowed his coffee and coughed a little bit, "That's good Chester."

"Oh, it ain't Mr. Dillon, it ain't at all." Chester said, a look of pure despair on his face. He hadn't even intended to ask Hettie, it had just happened. In fact he had planned on asking Miss Sara Bills the school teacher. That had been his intention too, Miss Sara had been in the store that day and so had Hettie. Well Chester had been talking to himself, trying to get the courage up to ask Sara. It had of course just been his luck that Hettie had heard him and thought that he was talking to her. Chester had tried to get out of it but he knew that if Hettie really wanted to, she could tie him in a knot and throw him in the horse trough. He had, had to stand by helplessly and watch Dan Keller come in and ask Miss Sara to the go to the social with him. Why Chester was sure that Hettie didn't even own a dress or know how to act like a lady. Most of the time she acted like a half wild animal and was louder than the worst drunks that Mr. Dillon often threw out of the saloons. Chester looked at Matt before saying, "Go ahead Mr. Dillon, you can laugh about it."

Matt looked at Chester and just didn't have the heart to let the laughter that was bubbling inside of him out. "No, I'm sorry Chester. I'm sure you and Hettie will have a nice time. I'm sure she's really not as bad as everyone thinks she is."

Doc started laughing then but he didn't say anything.

Chester looked a little green around the gills as he got up and left the café. "I'm goin' on over to the office Mr. Dillon."

"Alright Chester, I'll be over there soon." Matt said. As soon as Chester left Matt gave Doc a hard look. "Doc you could have been a little easier on poor Chester."

"Oh Matt, come now, _Hettie and Chester?_" Doc said, shaking his head.

"Maybe they'll have a nice time together. I think part of the reason that Hettie acts the way that she does is because she is lonely."

"Lonely or not she's gonna give ol Chester a run for his money." Doc says with another chuckle.

After breakfast with Doc, Matt went back over to his office, and began to work on paper work. He lost track of time and the next thing he knew he looked at the clock and saw it was four o'clock in the afternoon. He had missed lunch and he was sure that he hadn't seen Chester at all that afternoon. Matt stood, stretched and went to the peg by the door to collect his hat. He settled it on his head and stepped out onto the boardwalk. It was still hot out and he decided that it was the perfect excuse to wander over to the Longbranch for a cold beer and a visit with Kitty. He had to admit to himself that while the nights while the cowboys were in town could get a little wild at least they reserved themselves to sleeping during the day.

His long legs ate up the short distance between his office and the saloon and soon he was casting a long shadow in the saloon.

Kitty was sitting in the bar room with two of the other girls, they were fanning themselves, feeling miserable in the unforgiving heat. She was also wondering where Matt was at, he had made it a habit to stop in each afternoon and even sometimes in the morning, that was when he was in town. She had her back to the door so she didn't see Matt come to the door.

When Matt made it to the swinging doors of the Longbranch he stopped and allowed himself to take in the beauty that was Kitty Russell. She had her back to the door so Matt was allowed to watch for a few seconds before walking the rest of the way in. He tipped his hat to Sam who was behind the bar wiping glasses.

Kitty heard the footsteps behind her and turned before Matt reached her. "Hello Matt." She greeted.

"Kitty."

"Can I get you a beer Matt?" Kitty asked, standing and walking towards the bar before Matt could answer her.

"Sure Kitty, that sound fine." Matt said, heading towards the back of the room and taking a seat. He took his hat off, wiped his forehead and watched Kitty come across the bar room with two mugs.

When Kitty reached the table she set the beers down and took a seat next to Matt. "So have you heard how things are shaping up for the 4th of July dance and sociable?"

Matt swallowed the sip of beer while his mind raced to come up with an answer to Kitty's question. "Uh, I think their going well. Did you hear who Chester is escorting?"

Kitty's eyes lit up at the prospect of gossip and she leaned towards Matt. "Who?" she asked.

"Hettie." Matt said, with as straight a face as he could muster.

"Hettie?" Kitty repeated with a look of shock. "The Hettie that comes into town and drinks and shoots it up with the buffalo hunters and all the other riff-raff that comes in here?"

"The same one." Matt said, the smile fading from his lips.

"Well I certainly don't see Chester asking her, so how in the world did that happen?" Kitty asked.

Matt laughed and then retold what Chester had told him and Doc at breakfast that morning. By the end Kitty was laughing as well. When Matt finished she laid a hand on his arm and shaking her head said, "Poor Chester. I'll have to buy him a beer if he comes in tonight."

Kitty was glad that Matt had told her about Chester and his little problem but now that the laughter had ended she was patiently waiting for Matt to ask her to go with him. She knew that he would be busy that night, he really couldn't leave his Marshal duties but he could escort her and at least get in one or two dances, couldn't he?

Matt was rolling it over in his mind, over and over, how to go about asking Kitty to go with him to the dance and the social. A thousand questions were running through his mind a mile a minute. What if she had already been asked, what if she didn't want to go, what if, what if, what if, what if he asked her to go and then had to go out and track a murder or something else came up and he had to disappoint her.

Matt was being quiet and staring off into space and that worried Kitty. What was wrong with him? Finally she said, "Matt are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Matt said, taking another sip of beer.

"Well you certainly look like there's something on your mind."

"Oh, well I was wondering if you would be busy later tonight?"

"Well you know how it is around here, but I think that I can probably sneak away for a few minutes later on, why?"

"I guess you'll have to wait. I'll see you later Kitty." Matt said, taking a last swallow of beer and standing. Kitty stood with him as well and watched him walk away. She wondered what was on his mind and where he was going as she watched him go out on the board walk and head towards the stables.

Matt did go to the stables and saddled up Buck. Then swinging himself into the saddle he rode out onto the prairie and just rode. Away from Dodge and out to where he could be alone with his thoughts. He had a lot of things weighing on his mind and he felt that it was best that he get away Dodge where he would be distracted by problems and the person that was filling his mind as well. As he rode he soon found himself back in the same area where he had Kitty had went on their first picnic together a little more than a month earlier. He stopped there and holding on to his horses reins loosely he sat down on a log. It was hard to think about all that had happened in the past weeks. Meeting Kitty for the first time, their wonderful day spent picnicking and fishing here in this spot, kissing Kitty behind the Longbranch the night that Sally pushed her down those same stairs. Yes certainly a lot had happened in the past few short weeks and yet, Matt was almost sure that he was beginning to fall in love with the beautiful red head. Now he just had to get over his nerves and ask her to go with him to the dance and social and also to ask her another very important question if he could get the courage up to do it. Matt let out a heavy sigh and then pushed himself. He couldn't leave Dodge to long, not with all the cowboys that were in town.

Kitty waited all evening to see Matt. Well when she could anyway. The Longbranch as usual was busy as ever but every chance Kitty got she looked at the door to see if Matt was there, waiting. However, every time she looked she was disappointed until it was very late or very early however you looked at it and then just as Sam was getting ready to close up for the night, Matt showed up. "Kitty do you want to go and take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure. Just let me get my wrap." Kitty said. She went up the stairs quickly, grabbed a light wrap and quickly went back down the stairs. Matt was waiting by the bar, visiting with Sam. When she descended the stairs, he turned and smiled at her. "Ready?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Matt said. He turned and allowed Kitty to walk out ahead of him and then he escorted her out along the boardwalk under the glowing street lamps.

"It's a pretty night Matt." Kitty said, turning her face towards the sky to observe the moon and stars that were twinkling in the velvety black sky.

"Yeah it is." Matt said. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop in earlier, but I wanted us to be able to be alone too."

"It's okay Matt. I understand." Kitty said. She put the wrap around her shoulders. For as hot as it had been all day as soon as the sun had set the evening had become chilly. They stopped at the end of the boardwalk and Kitty turned towards Matt. "So what did you want to talk about Matt?"

Matt suddenly felt very shy and looked towards the sky, suddenly very interested in it. Then he looked back at Kitty and taking her much smaller hand in his own large, work roughened one said, "I suppose you think I've been slow in asking but would you like to go with me to the dance and social on Saturday night?"

Kitty moved closer to Matt, truly touched that he had been so nervous about asking her to go with him to the social. She could feel the nervousness in him and even though they had only shared a few chaste kisses over the last few weeks with Matt, she still moved closer and lifted her face towards him. "I guess I've been waiting but I figured you would get around to it."

Matt smiled and wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist, feeling more comfortable. "I guess."

They wandered back down the boardwalk toward the Longbranch, Matt keeping Kitty close to his side as they walked in the shadows this time, rather in the street lights. They went up the back stairs and stood together on the landing and Matt pulled Kitty close to him. "You know last time we we're here you almost died."

Kitty tried to give a small laugh and failed. "I know."

Matt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He brought his head down to her level and pressed his lips to the skin on her neck, under her ear before their lips found each other and they melted into each other for a brief moment before Matt pulled back and looked at Kitty. "You better get inside. I'll see you later."

Kitty was disappointed and gave a small pout. "Are you sure Matt?"

Matt looked at her and leaned in for another kiss, and then another and another. "You better get inside now."

"Alright Matt." Kitty said.

"Good night Kitty."

"Good night Matt."


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter was inspired by a Gunsmoke radio broadcast, if this interest you at all go to and check it out. Also I would like to say I am SO sorry that it has taken me forever and a day to write this. Semester test, Christmas shopping and writing course descriptions have all taken front seat to my story telling. J

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.

Chapter 14

Kitty felt as if the week was dragging by. Matt had asked her to go to the 4th of July dance with him on Monday and it was now only Wednesday. She had picked out her dress on Tuesday and she was thinking that maybe she would change her mind again. Right now she had a pretty blue one picked out but she also has a nice red one that she could wear. She also had fear in the back of her mind, fear that Matt would be called away by his duty as the the Marshal from their celebrating.

Matt too, felt like the week was dragging by. He had an important question that he would like to ask Kitty on Saturday and the waiting was nearly killing him. He also wasn't very busy, even the cowboys in town didn't seem to be as rambunctious as they usually were. Matt even tried to not look forward to the weekend trying to make the days go by faster. He was sitting in his office that Wednesday when Chester came in. After the other man removed his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow he said, "Boy this week sure is flyin' by isn't it Mr. Dillon?"

Matt grunted and didn't respond to Chester's question. The week was not flying by for him, no matter how he looked at it. Matt sighed and looked back down at the paperwork that was piled in fro not him.

By Friday Matt was like a cat on a hot tin roof. He watched the clock and paced or walked the streets of Dodge, just looking for something to do, waiting for something to happen. He smiled at the thought, he had faced down dangerous men with less nervousness than he was facing this public outing with Kitty. He smiled at that thought, funny how a redheaded woman could make his knees shake and at time make him forget his own name at times when he could stand in the street facing some of the most ruthless gunmen without breaking a sweat.

While Matt was prowling the streets of Dodge, Kitty was at the Longbranch, she of course spent her mornings sleeping and would be up by noon or one o'clock. Then she would dress in what she called her "day clothes" and go down stairs. The afternoons hadn't been busy as of late so she would often go out and shop or on a really bad day, spend her afternoon playing solitare. By evening she was busy entertaining customers and the cycle would start again. The nice thing was that lately, Matt had been stopping by except for the past few days. Well, after she thought about, she hadn't seen him since he had asked her to go to the social and dance with him. That worried her……what if he had changed his mind? What if he just wouldn't show up on Saturday and Kitty would be left to spend her evening alone while Olive, Kate and all the other girls went down to the social and had a fine time with whatever fellow they had attached themselves to for the night. Why she was sure that even Chester and Hettie would have a good time. Kitty was playing these scenarios of being left behind through her mind when the Matt showed up.

"Hello Kitty." He said, a smile on his face. When he saw Kitty's face though, his smile slowly faded and he asked, "Kitty, are you alright?"

"Oh! Matt, yes, I'm fine. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Kitty." Matt said, the grin returning to the young marshal's face.

"It better be cowboy. It better be." Kitty said with a teasing tone.

_Saturday…._

Kitty rose before her normal one or two o'clock in the afternoon and got up at ten o'clock in the morning. She went to the bathing room adjacent to her own and took a long, relaxing bath in lavender scented water. Then just dressed in her flimsy dressing gown, she went and sat down before her mirror and began the long and sometimes tedious process of putting her waist length hair into a stylish up-do. She wanted to look perfect for Matt this afternoon and evening and she definitely didn't want him regretting asking her. Kitty had been trying all week to build up her armour against the older women in Dodge. She knew what they would be saying, she had overheard their snide remarks while she was out shopping. The remarks didn't bother her but she was worried about Matt and how he would handle the criticism, the remarks and what really worried and scarred her, was how she would handle it if Matt told her that he couldn't handle being seen out in company with her. Kitty thought about that for a moment, all the times before when they were out it was in the Longbranch or on a picnic or on an evening walk when polite society where in their pretty little houses across the tracks and they were out under the scrutinity of the public eye.

Matt was sleeping late on his bunk at the jail. For some reason, Friday night had taken off like a bottle rocket. There had been so many fights at the Alahbrama (sp?) last night that Matt had lost count at number three. So he had spent his night handing out fines and sending drunken cowboys on their way out the door to go and sleep it off. What was it about holidays that always brought the worst out in some people?

He sighed and sat up on the edge of the cot, he was leaving as soon as Chester came to take care of things for the afternoon and then he and Chester both would have to be one the look out for trouble all night long. Matt hated doing that to Kitty but he couldn't really leave all the responsibilities on the shoulders of Chester. Besides Chester was escorting Miss Hettie tonight and allowing Matt to take the afternoon off to go out on a picnic with Kitty. Thinking of picnics and Kitty made him hope that she made a peach pie. He had also been thinking about when he was going to ask her. This afternoon? Tonight? Matt couldn't make up his mind. He pushed himself up to his full height and went to the door. He grabbed his hat and made his way out into the bright sunshine of the morning.

Kitty was still working on her hair. Brushing, curling and pining her shiny red locks until they were perfect. When she finished she decided that her hair at least couldn't get any better than it was right now. Then she stood and went to her closet and looked at the assortment of dresses there. She had very few that were suitable for going out under the scrutinity of the public eye with Matt. Kitty's biggest concern was to not embarrass Matt. She hadn't really thought about it when Matt asked her but it had been weighing heavily on her mind since yesterday, had she spoke to soon in accepting Matt's invitation? Kitty looked through the dresses hanging there and finally took the three nicest day dresses that she owned out and laid them out side by side on the bed. One was the pink gingham that she had worn on her and Matt's first picnic, that right there told her that it would not do. She didn't want Matt to think that she owned only one good dress. The other was a somewhat simple blue one, the other red with a dipping neck line. Kitty almost chose the red one but changed her mind to the blue one, she wanted to try and blend in with the other ladies. Goodness why couldn't she shake off this odd feeling, the whole town was going to this celebration! She shouldn't have to feel bad about going! Why Kate and Olive where going! Then she realized what her problem was, Kate and Olive were going with everyday drifter cowboys, that no one knew from Adam and Kitty was going with Matt, United States Marshal of Dodge City, Kansas. Kitty still kept the blue one, deciding that it set off her eyes and if she had to really had to admit it, she liked the blue one and hoped that Matt would as well.

At exactly eleven thrity in the morning Chester showed up at the jail. "Hello Mr. Dillon."

"Chester." Matt said.

"Mr. Dillon, you better go and get ready. Aren't you takin Miss Kitty out picnicin'?"

Matt looked at the clock, "Thanks Chester, yeah I better go and get ready. I'll be at my room at the Dodge house if you need me."

Matt set off to the Dodge House, already the street was alive with activity, children running around, cowboys coming and going and the citizens of Dodge enjoying the festivities that Matt knew from experience he had gained in other cow towns that would last well past dark.

Matt greeted Howie at the front desk of the Dodge House and then went up the stairs to his room. There he took his only good clothes out and brushed out the jacket and pants. After he had changed he put on his string tie, and looped his gunbelt around his hips. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it. He had just enough time to go to the stable and pick up a buggy before he was supposed to meet Kitty.

He went down the stairs, whistling as he went. Howie looked at him, "Have a good day Marshal."

Matt stopped whistling and grinned at the desk clerk, "I know I will Howie."

At the stable, Moss had a pretty bay horse hitched to one of his nicest buggy's. "Thanks Moss." Matt said as he climbed in and drove over to the Longbranch. When he went inside he found Joe washing glasses and the bar room empty. "Is Kitty around?" he asked.

Kitty was still upstairs and had just finished doing up the last button on her high top shoes when she heard the voices downstairs. She couldn't make out the words but she was almost sure that one of those voices belonged to Matt. She quickly stood, straightened her skirts and stopped for one last look in the mirror. Yes, it would do. She raced out the door and to the top of the stairs before stopping and taking a deep breath. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, you would have thought that this was the first time she had ever went out with a man. Slowly picked up her much longer than normal skirts, wouldn't it be horrible to trip on her own skirts and fall down the stairs again, and slowly descended the stairs.

Joe was halfway across the bar room, most likely coming to get Kitty when he saw her coming. He stopped and stared. Matt saw her too, Kitty smiled when she came into view and Matt smiled back. He couldn't help it, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he was sure that nothing would ever compare to that beauty.

When Kitty finally made it down and over to where Matt was standing by the bar she said, "Hello Matt. If you'll come into the back with me, I'll get the picnic basket and we can be on our way."

Matt still stunned by how good Kitty looked, stared at her dumbly and then followed to gather up their basket. He put it into the back of the buggy before taking Kitty's hand and helped her in.

They drove out of Dodge and towards the creek that they had first picnicked at. As they got closer, Kitty stared to laugh and laying a hand on Matt's arm said, "Oh Matt, your taking me back out to where I out fished you?"

Matt smiled and turned towards Kitty, "Yeah I thought it would be a nice place to go. There also won't be any interruptions out here."

Kitty gave him a surprised look and then laughed. "You have something in mind that doesn't involve interruptions, cowboy?"

Matt laughed too but didn't answer Kitty's question. He hadn't decided yet if he would ask her about being his girl while they picnicked or later at the dance in town. He was leaning towards doing out here so that they could enjoy themselves later in town.

They pulled to a stop under a nice oak with spreading leaves and Matt ground tied the bay mare. Then he stepped around and helped Kitty out before lifting the heavy picnic basket out of the back. "Kitty, it feels like you've outdone yourself."

Kitty smiled and said, "Well I made an extra thick peach pie this time."

"Ah, it must be that then. I'm glad you made another one, I truly do enjoy those." Matt said.

Kitty spread a blanket out in "their usual spot" under the tree and then knelt to begin unloading all the things that she had made for their lunch.

When they finished eating, Matt leaned back against the tree and sighed. "Kitty that was absolutely the best thing that I have eaten in quite some time."

"Are you referring to it all or just the peach pie?" Kitty asked with a giggle.

"All of it, though I believe I could live on your peach pie." Matt said

Kitty giggled again and then moved to sit next to Matt. "Matt, you know what you haven't done in a while?"

"Hum?" Matt replied.

"This" Kitty said, leaning closer and kissing him.

Matt took up what Kitty started and when they were both breathless, Matt pulled back. "Did I tell you, you look beautiful today Kitty?"

"Thank you." Kitty said. She knew from their few past experiences that Matt was more of a doer than a sayer so to hear things like that come from his lips made her smile.

"I also want to ask you something very important, well it's important to me anyway." Matt said, suddenly feeling very nervous, his hands beginning to feel clammy.

Kitty gasped, just what was Matt going to be asking her? She moved a back a little and let her blue eyed gaze meet his.

Matt looked away once before looking back at her, "I was wondering, ah, I was wondering if you would be- be my girl?"

Kitty continued to stare at him, not saying anything. Just looking at him. Inside she was jumping for joy and kissing the daylights out of Matt Dillon but on the outside she couldn't do anything other than stare at him.

"Kitty?" Matt asked, the nervousness returning as Kitty didn't say anything to him. "Kitty, you don't have to." He began as Kitty began to cry.

Tears streamed down her face, as she looked Matt, "No, no, Matt, I want to. I very much want to be your girl."

Matt gave her a confused look as if saying, then why are you crying?

Kitty looked at him and began to laugh, first as nervousness seeped from her body and then as leaned forward and kissed Matt again. "I'm sorry Matt. I didn't mean to start crying."

"Oh." Matt said. He was still confused, women were confusing, but he would happily be confused any day by Kitty.

Later that day he and Kitty drove back into town, the tears gone and smiles of happiness on their faces. They went to the Longbranch first and Matt dropped off Kitty and the picnic basket before returning the bay and the buggy to the stable. Then he went over to the jail house to ensure that everything was still in order and that the town wasn't coming down around the deputy that Matt had hired's ears.

He and Kitty had done a lot of talking after the tears and initial happiness that afternoon. They decided to keep their relationship as private a possible and keep on as they had been for the past few months. Matt had explained to Kitty that he feared if anyone out to get at him knew that he had someone special in his life that she would be in danger. While inside Kitty had been unhappy about this she accepted it because she didn't want to put herself or Matt into any kind of unneccessary danger.

As soon as Matt was finished checking things over at the jail and had found that his deputy for the day was handling everything just fine he wandered back over to the Longbranch. He knew that Kitty wasn't really happy about him wanting to keep their relationship private but he was also realived that she had accepted his idea without to much of a fuss. And it wasn't if they were really keeping things private, they were going to continue their relationship as they had been since their first meeting, they just weren't going to let anyone know the true depth of that relationship.

So sorry I has taken me this long to get his far! I intended more for this chapter but then decided that maybe I should get it posted and leave the other for its own chappie. Thanks for all reviews. I promise that someday my life will SLOW down and I will be able to write more, lots more!


	15. Chapter 15

_Whew! Chapter 15! If you have never seen "Quiet Day in Dodge" I suggest watching it. Mrs. Finnley and the Sanderson boys were inspired by that particular episode. If you have watched it then things may seem shall we say familiar._

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.

After enjoying a lesiurly afternoon of picnicing and other things, Matt and Kitty headed back to town. "I don't want Chester to have to take care of the jail by himself all afternoon." Matt explained to Kitty as they drove back towards Dodge.

"I understand Matt." Kitty said. She wished that she and Matt could go and do things that the other young couple in Dodge would be doing the rest of the afternoon, like enjoying the carnival, but she understood that Matt was an important man in Dodge as well and that he wasn't like a banker that could just lock the door and go on his merry way.

Matt reached over and took one of Kitty's hands, "Hey, all I have to do is check in at the jail, send Chester on his way. I can protect the town and take care of things and still be out and about enjoying myself."

Kitty smiled, as she run her free hand over the top of Matt's larger, rougher one. " I know. If you take me to the Longbranch, I'll unpack this basket and freshen up a bit."

"Alright." Matt said. He pulled the buggy up at the back door of the Longbrach and helped Kitty down and unloaded the basket. "I'll be back in about a half an hour alright." he told her.

"I'll be here and ready." Kitty said.

An hour later, Kitty was ready and waiting when Matt came through the door.

"I'm sorry Kitty. Chester had some trouble this afternoon that I had to take care of before I could get over here."

Inside Kitty was very upset but she pushed the anger and hurt down and said to Matt, "That's okay Matt. What's another half an hour?" Kitty gave a dry laugh and began to stand.

"Well that's why I stopped over Kitty." Matt said. He hated doing this to her, "I wanted to tell you that you may want to go and take in the carnival on your own. I still have a few things to take care of over at the office."

Kitty had to hold back the urge to pout and said instead, "How long will you be Matt?"

"I don't know Kitty. It shouldn't take that long but this is something that my deputies really can't handle." Matt said.

Kitty sat back down in her chair and said, "Oh, well I guess I'll see you later huh?"

"Yeah, Iater." Matt said. He stood and squeezed her hand gently as he passed. "I am sorry Kitty." he said quietly before passing through the swinging doors of the Longbranch.

Kitty had to fight herself, to keep from giving into the urge to run up the stairs and fling herself across her bed and cry. Hundreds of questions screamed at her from the inside, the loudest being _How could Matt? How could he ask her to be his girl and then break all their plans?_ Luckily, the sensible side of Kitty's concious answered for her and said, _He's a United States Marshal, its his job!_

Matt walked back to the office with a heavy heart. Damn those Sanderson brothers, why did they always feel the need to come into town and ruin things for the decent folks of Dodge? Matt would probably be another hour if not longer dealing with them and the mess that they had made when they had decided that it would be fun to harass poor old Mrs. Finnley on the board walk. While the prank had been somewhat childish, they threw firecrackers under her skirts, the good woman had fainted and when she came to was instantly berrating Matt for leaving the town to the "heathens" and leaving a "dullard like Chester Goode in charge". The Sanderson brothers really weren't bad boys, they just had a tendancy to get a little wild when they had been drinking. The good thing was that they rarely got off their father's farm which was located between Hays and Dodge. The bad was that when they did escape the elder Sanderson, they usually wound up in Dodge, drunk and looking for trouble. As Matt got closer to the office he could hear Mrs. Finnley inside yelling at Chester, he quickened his steps and made it inside just in time to keep poor Chester from getting slapped.

"Well!" Mrs. Finnley huffed, lowering her hand. "It's about time you came back and delt with this problem Marshal!"

"Yes ma'am." Matt said. "But Mrs. Finnley, I really don't know what else you want me to do. The boys have been locked up and will be sent right back to their father when their sober."

"I want them hung Marshal!" Mrs. Finnley screeched, almost raising her whole five foot frame off the ground. "What those two boys did was totally and completely uncalled for!"

"Yes ma'am." Matt said, trying to restore the peace. "But I don't believe boys being a little frisky is any call for being hung."

"Marshal, those two are heathens and something has to be done about them. If you don't then I will."

"Yes ma'am." Matt said again. "Again, Mrs. Finnley I can not hang those men for what they did. All I can do is fine them for disturbing the peace and keep them locked up until they are sober."

"Fine." Mrs. Finnley said, turning her nose up into the air. "If that is how you plan to do things Marshal then I shall take matters into my own hands."

"How are ya figurin' on doin' that Mrs. Finnley?" Chester asked.

"The United States Attorney General and I are VERY good friends, and just so you know Marshal, I shall be writing him a letter to complain about you Marshal and your lack of law enforcement skills." Mrs. Finnley said. She humphed once more at both Matt and Chester and then walked away.

"Can she do that Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked, once the older woman was gone.

"Sure she can Chester, she can write letters to whomever she wants. Weather or not anything will come of them is hard to say." Matt replied.

"I sure am sorry for ruinin your day with Miss Kitty, Mr. Dillon." Chester said.

"Naw, it's not your fault Chester. I should have know something would happen when I saw Tom and Frank ride into town this morning." Matt said, going over to his desk to write up the report.

"Why didn't ya run 'em out then Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked.

"I don't know Chester, I guess I thought I would give them one more chance to behave. I see now that we aren't going to be able to let them into Dodge unless their father is with them."

"Kinda sad isn't it Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked, pulling up a chair.

"What is Chester?"

"That two grown men have to be escorted in town like a couple 'o little kids."

Matt laughed at Chester's comment. "Yeah, I guess it is Chester." The Sanderson boys were around Matt's age but they usually acted more like a couple of ten year olds, especially while in town without the supervision of their father. "Say Chester," Matt said, changing the subject, "Aren't you supposed to be going and gettting Miss Hettie?"

Chester looked at the clock on the office wall and said, "Oh goodness, yes, I was supposed to have been out there a while ago. Boy if she doesn't come after me with a shot gun this really is my lucky day."

Matt laughed as he watched his friend hurry out the door. Leave it to Dodge on the Fourth of July to make things exciting. With one more shake of his head Matt checked on his prisoners for the night and then went out to do a quick once over of the town before he went back to get Kitty for their evening out.

_Ok so what do you think? Please, please review and let me know what you think! I also accept any and all ideas!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16! Yea! Sooo...I have had a few calls from some reviewers who know who they are that want to see some more uhm, activities between Matt and Kitty. Well I am so sorry to say that this will (long pause) not be the chapter for that! Sorry it just isn't the right time! Thanks to mahc for all her inspiring reviews!_

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own 'em! NUTS!**

After taking care of things with the Sanderson brothers and sending Mrs. Finnely on her way, Matt made a quick once over of the town. He also chatted with his deputies and told them to keep out a special eye for the drunks that always seemed to be attracted to any kind of Dodge City celebrations.

"I'll be around boys so don't be afraid to look me up if you need me." Matt had told them all.

"Yes sir, Marshal." the younger of the three that was helping him out. Matt liked the boy and hoped that this gave him enough experience with the law to choose a different career path. While Matt loved being a lawman the more time he spent time with Kitty, the more he wondered if he could live with out the badge that graced his chest. Those were just silly thoughts that he had though and he quickly pushed them away as he set off down the boardwalk towards the Longbranch.

Kitty had unpacked the picnic basket and went ot her room to freshen herself up and now she felt at a loss. Being dressed in something other than work clothes made the cowboys downstairs give her funny looks so she had decided to stay upstairs. She just hoped that Matt would have sense enough to look up here for her, she'd hate to miss out on their time together tonight.

Matt whistled a little tune in time with the jingle of his spurs as he walked down the boardwalk that ran along Front Street. His long legs ate up the distance and soon he had reached the batwing doors of the Longbranch. The only occupants were a few lone cowboys nursing beers and one of the relief bar tenders, a man that Matt did not know. He stepped inside and noded at the bartender in greeting before saying, "Say is Miss Russell still around someplace?"

"Upstairs." the bartender said. He had his thining hair slicked over to the side and wore a fancy vest that barely stretched over his paunchy middle. His name was Rex Stills and he had came to Dodge after being released from prison down in Texas. He really wasn't a bar tender, in fact he had been a banker down in Texas, that was until he had been caught, stealing from the bank and using the money to gamble and support his lover, Jewel. Jewel was a whore in a Texas Honky Tonk and before going to jail, Stills had left a substantial amount of money with her. Once he had been released he had went back to the honky tonk to look for Jewel only to find her missing, whisphed away like dust in the wind. So he had set off, looking in every cow town he came upon, looking for her. He would find her too, and nothing was going to stop him.

Matt climbed the stairs, at some points taking two at a time, to ensure that he reached Kitty's room as fast as he could. When he reached the door however, he stopped and took a couple of deep breaths before knocking.

Kitty, hearing the knocks, jumped up from her chair and rushed to the door. After all her run-ins with Sally, she didn't let just anyone into her room anymore. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Matt." she heard from the otherside of the door.

"Oh Matt! Come in. Can I get you a drink or something before we go?" Kitty said, after she flung open the door. She had been worried that it was the new bar tender Rex. While he seemed to be a pleasant enough man, he scarred Kitty. There was just something about him, about the way he carried himself and the way he spoke that unnerved her. The words he spoke didn't match up to what his eyes spoke or the things that his body language said.

"No, that's alright Kitty. I thought that we would just get set out for our evening together." Matt said.

"Oh ok." Kitty said. She picked up her shawl and handbag and said, "I'm all ready."

Matt smiled at her and said, "Good." While he was smiling at Kitty he mind was rolling over the new bar tender downstairs. There was something about the man that just seemed to eat at Matt. This evening was the third time that Matt had been around the man and as with the two previous times the man just gave Matt an odd feeling. A feeling like something was going to happen and that when it did there would be little that Matt Dillon would be able to do to stop it. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Kitty calling him.

"Matt?" Kitty said. "Matt, are you alright?"

"Huh? Did you need something Kitty?" Matt said, as he opened the door and escorted her out into the hallway.

"I was just saying, it would be quicker if we went out the back way." Kitty said. "What's wrong Matt, your feeling alright aren't you?"

"I'm fine Kitty. Why do you ask?"

"Well you just seem occupied by something else, I guess." Kitty said, allowing a hurt look cross her face.

"No Kitty, the only thing occuping my mind right now is you."

Kitty smiled then, "Good."

The pair walked down the back steps and out the door, totally unaware that they were being watched by a man who believed that he had been wronged.

_So what did you think? I am sure that people are throwing things at their computers right now and cussing me as well. I can honestly say when I sat down to write this chapter, I had no idea that Rex Stills was going to show up. So I guess I am saying that I'm not responsible for him or his action. Oh and if you don't see any updates for the next couple of days have no fear, I will return, I am just going home to spend Christmas with my family._


	17. Chapter 17

_Yipee! Chapter 17! I have to honestly say again that I never imagined that this story was going to get this long but it seems that I have new charachters showing up that aren't going to let things go for a while. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing--your comments keep me inspired so that I don't end up loosing this story all together. I also want to say that I am begining to form and ponder an idea for a sequel for this story. Give me a yay or nay on that idea when you review as well. Thanks & happy reading! _

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

Jewel Monarch stood in the shadows of the Longbranch Saloon. The evening breeze moving the few pieces of her hair around that weren't matted together. Life for Jewel hadn't been good since her association with Rex Stills in Texas. As soon as he had been caught stealing from the bank, Jewel had taken off and hadn't looked back. She had gone East first and stayed with a gambler by the name of Rory Yates for about a year. Life with Rory had been good and he had treated her well, that was until Rory had been shot and killed by a buffalo hunter who had thought Rory was cheating him in a game of five card stud. Rory had died in Jewel's arms but she hadn't gotten to go to the funeral. The buffalo hunter had decided that Jewel was enough of a prize to make up for being "cheated" and had taken her along with him in his stinking wagon. That was where she had resided since then, for the past 5 years she had lived in one stinking buffalo camp after another and she would probably still be in a stinking buffalo camp if she hadn't been so lucky about five weeks before. She and the buffalo hunter and his partner who went by the names of Frank Marsh and Smilin' George had been in the Dakota Territory, hunting when a Sioux war party had come along and killed both the men. Jewel still didn't know how she had both survived the war party and escaped from them as well. She looked up at the sky and even though she was not a religious girl she thanked God for sparing her.

Granted God had been on her side since Rory died. The buffalo hunter's of course hadn't really treated her all that well. They had used her hard, beat her, and of course passed her around to their friends. The beatings had caused her to loose her baby, the baby that she was going to have with Rory. Even now fresh tears run down her dirty face at the thought of the little life that had been snuffed out just like it's father's. Rory hadn't even known. Now she was expecting again and she wasn't sure if it was Frank's, George's or one of their stinkin', greasy buffalo hunter friends. Jewel rubbed at her stomach absently and watched from the shadows as the pretty red headed woman and the tall man left the back of the saloon. Jewel didn't know why she was tempting fate and showing up in Dodge, especially since she had heard that Rex was there. She was sure that he was looking for her, he probably thought that she had his money, however he was sadly mistaken. The money, it was gone, and had been gone for a long, long time. If it wasn't for the money then Rex probably wanted her to help him with some new scheme that he had cooked up, but Jewel wasn't going to. In fact, she hoped that she could just get out of Dodge without even talking to Rex Stills. Then she could go somewhere and have her baby and give it away. She couldn't even stand the thought of keeping it knowing that Smilin' George or Frank or one of those other men was the father.

She watched as a couple came down the backstairs of what she had learned earlier was the Longbranch Saloon. It looked like it was a nice place, the kind of place that Jewel would have normally wanted to work, but her pregnancy and less than perfect appearance would squash any chance that ever had of working someplace like the Longbranch.

Matt and Kitty made their way down streets of Dodge, their path lit by the gas street lamps that had just been installed. Kitty had been nervous about their outing tonight, it was thing to go on picnics and to have the privacy of the prairie surrounding you and quite another to be going to a social event like the Dodge City Fourth of July dance and social. She kept her pace slow, telling herself that she just wanted to savor the fairly cool evening and Matt's company when in reality she was scared. Scared of what the polite society of Dodge might say about her showing up on the arm of their Marshal.

It seemed when they arrived that Kitty's worst nightmare came true, because there standing at the door were the two worst old biddies in Dodge City; Mrs. Finnley who was already perturbed with Matt over the incident from earlier in the day and her best friend Ms. Springle. There were two others couples in front of them in line to leave their tickets with the ladies so Kitty had used that time to try and prepare herself for the comments and the dirty looks from the two older ladies.

When they arrived at the dance Matt felt Kitty stiffen next to him and put it down to who they were going to have to deal with at the front door. He figured that Kitty was worried that he would have another run-in with Mrs. Finnley after what had happened earlier in the afternoon, so he was surprised when they finally made it to the door and waiting ladies.

"Good evening Marshal." Ms. Springle said, ignoring Kitty.

"Good evening Ms. Springle." Kitty said. Tonight was supposed to be perfect and she would be damned if she would let anyone ruin it.

Ms. Springle continued to ignore Kitty however and asked Matt for his tickets, which he handed over, and then quickly made his way through the door and into where the dance had already started. Just as they made it though the door Matt and Kitty both heard the ladies as they loudly and rudely talked about them both.

"My, I can't believe that our marshal would be so silly as to come here with a woman like that." Ms. Springle commented.

Matt and Kitty both hearing didn't stop on their way to the punch table which was near the door. Matt laid a hand over Kitty's where it rested in the crook of his arm.

"Why neither can I Ardith. Imagine, him a U.S. Marshal and all socializing with some like _her._" Mrs. Finnley emphasizing the word her.

That was the end of it for Kitty. She let go of Matt's arm and fled from the hall. It was one thing for those women to make nasty, rude comments about her but quite another when they started to drag Matt in to it. She wouldn't let that happen, if she did, she was afraid that she would ruin Matt's career in Dodge City. She ran out of the building and continued to run, even as she heard Matt's voice calling behind her.

Matt had followed Kitty out of the hall. How in the world did you have a nice time with an even nicer girl, a girl that well, that Matt figured he could one day care about enough to love when you had people like Ardith Springle and Josephine Finnley to make things difficult. When Matt saw that Kitty wasn't going to stop he intended to follow her, tell her that the ladies words didn't matter to him that nothing mattered to him but her but instead he turned around. He had a few choice things to say to a couple of other ladies before he talked to Kitty.

Kitty continued to run down Front Street, tears streaming down her face. She knew that it had been to good to be true. She knew that she should have told Matt, no, even if it meant that he got mad at her. She slowed as she neared the Longbranch and it was then that she heard it. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and listened again. Someone was crying! Slowly Kitty made her way to the shadows along the side of the Longbranch and there she found a girl, not much older than herself, hunched up into a ball, crying her eyes out.

Back at the social hall Mat was doing some talking of his own. "Ladies, what you did to Miss Russell was uncalled for!" Matt nearly shouted at the two. "She has just as much right as anyone to attend these functions! As for myself, I have the same right to attend with whom I choose, it is not for you or this town to say!"

Mrs. Finnley and Ms. Springle didn't say anything they just stood, silently staring at the ground. Matt had pulled them outside before he began his scolding of them.

Kitty knelt down on the ground beside the girl in the shadows. "Hi. Are you alright?"

The girl continued to cry but nodded yes.

"You certainly don't look alright. Can I ask your name?"

The girl looked up then and while the tears streamed down her face she said, "Jewel. Jewel Yates" she said, taking Rory's last name as her own. They hadn't been married but they had certainly lived as if they were.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jewel, my name is Kitty Russell and I work here."

"Well I suppose it's not nice to say, Kitty, but it looks like you have your own problems so why don't you leave me to mine?" Jewel said, wiping her eyes and noting Kitty's own tears.

Kitty, determined as ever, wiped her own eyes as well. "No, I'm fine. Would you like to come upstairs with me, have a drink?"

The girl didn't say anything but Kitty regretted offering the drink when she saw that the girl was pregnant. She wasn't far along but far enough that you could see that she was expecting.

After giving the two ladies of Dodge a piece of his mind, Matt stompped back down the street. He was going to go Kitty and they were going to go back to that dance and damn it they were going to have a good time while they were there!

Kitty and Jewel had just made it into Kitty's room when there was a knock on the door. Noting Jewel's sharp intake of breath, Kitty was sure that the other girl was scared of something so she didn't go to the door and open it as she normally would have done, instead she said, "Who's there?"

Matt was on the other side of the door and he was already angry that he and Kitty's perfect evening had been ruined so he barked out, "It's Matt, Kitty. Now open this door!"

Kitty hearing the anger in his voice, something that was rare for Matt, she rushed to the door, opened it and pulled him inside. "Matt, I can't go out again tonight."

"Kitty, don't let those two ruin this for us!" Matt said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not Matt!" Kitty snapped, her blue eyes on fire. "I've had something come up that I must take care of!"

"What?!" Matt snapped back. His own eyes full of fire, however they dimmed when he saw the other girl move out of the other room. "Who's that?"

"That is Jewel and she is the reason that I can't go out again tonight." Kitty said. "Jewel, this is my good friend, Marshal Dillon."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Matt said.

"He's the one that you were cryin' over earlier." Jewel stated.

Kitty looked first at Jewel and then at Matt before she said, "No. Not over him just a…situation."

An hour later, Jewel had told both Matt and Kitty her whole story and they were now all sitting in Kitty's room. Matt and Kitty with coffee and Jewel with tea. "So you think this man is looking for you and he might be in Dodge?" the lawman in Matt coming out.

Jewel looked at Matt and then down at her dirty, bare feet. "Yes, I do Marshall. Have there been any new drifters that have come in?" she asked.

"Well that's the problem Jewel." Kitty said, answering before Matt could. "There are constantly people coming and going from Dodge. Could you tell us what he looks like or any other names that he would be using?"

"Well," Jewel began, "He always went by Rex Stills when I knew him but he could have other names that I don't know about. As for looks, I guess Rex was always a good looking man, thick dark blonde hair, nice mustache, fit build."

"Well that describes a good share of the men that come into Dodge every day!" Kitty said. "Matt is there really anyway of finding him?"

"I don't know Kitty. All we can do is keep an eye out and an ear to the ground. I'll tell Chester to keep an eye out for the man that you've described Jewel but that is all I can do."

"Thank you Marshal." Jewel said.

_Ok so I kind of had a hangy ending but there wasn't a lot I could do with it. I didn't want the chapter to be twenty pages long. I don't like reading them when they are that long and don't suspect that anyone else does either. I should get another update thrown up tomorrow, or at least I will try. Thanks for Reading!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I have nothing to say…weird huh?_

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Shortly after the conversation with Jewel, Kitty and Matt left her room. "I'll be right back, Jewel." Kitty said. She and Matt still needed to talk about what had happened earlier at the dance. Kitty met Matt in the hall and they made their way down the back steps of the Long Branch and then to the boardwalk. Kitty had a shawl wrapped her shoulders and she and Matt walked arm to shoulder as they made their way back towards the lights and music of the dance. "I'm sorry Matt, for running out like that, but those words cut deep."

"I understand Kitty, but I hope you don't let those ladies ruin your opinion of yourself." Matt said.

"They didn't." Kitty said. Dismissing the idea that anyone from polite society would ruin her self image. "I was worried about you, and how people view you as their marshal and law in this town."

"Don't worry about me, Kitty." Matt said. Then changing the subject he asked the question that had been nagging him ever since he came to Kitty's room to find the new girl. "Who is this Jewel? Where did she come from?"

Pushing Matt to keep walking, Kitty stayed close to Matt and spoke softly, "I don't know Matt. I found her crying in the alley and seeing the condition she's in, I couldn't leave her out there."

Matt smiled, Kitty and her soft heart, more than once she had convinced her employer to take a chance on a girl that drifted in to town. Some of them worked out and stayed, others well they were sent on their way or went on their own. However, Jewel in the situation that she was in, wasn't going to work out as a working girl. "So she didn't say where she was from?"

"No. You heard all that I know Matt." Kitty said.

Upstairs in Kitty's room, Jewel was looking at all the pretty things laid out on Kitty's dresser. The fine combs, a pretty silver brush and mirror. Picking up the mirror Jewel looked at herself for the first time in over a year. She was ashamed of herself as she took in her ratty appearance. Her hair was matted and tangled, her face pale and there were shadows under her eyes, not to mention that they were red from crying. Her cheeks were hollow and again she wondered where the pretty girl that Jewel used to know had gone too. Then she remembered, she had died the day that Rory had, the day those terrible buffalo hunters had taken her.

As Jewel continued to move around the room and look at all Miss Kitty had she began to feel more and more ashamed of her own appearance. From her ragged, dirty dress to her dirty bare feet, Jewel Monarch was just a shadow of her former self.

Outside in the street Matt and Kitty continued their walk down Front Street until hearing the first "wheee" of the fireworks as they were lit. "Well we might as well watch the fireworks huh?" Matt said to Kitty who was slightly in front of them.

"I suppose we can do that." Kitty said, with a small smile. "Then we need to get back to Jewel."

Back inside Kitty's room, Jewel found a pitcher of water and a basin. Looking around some more she found some soap and a rag to wash with. Slowly she began to wash away the dirt and grime that coated her face, neck and arms. Looking into the mirror above Kitty's dresser, Jewel smiled. She hadn't been able to do more than splash a little water on herself in what seemed like months. The hunting camp hadn't been clean at all with the stinking hides, flies and substandard living conditions.

After washing Jewel felt almost one hundred percent better, her hair was still a matted mess and she desperately wanted to take a bath but for now, washing was better than nothing. Wondering when Miss Russell would be back Jewel went to the seate and laid down.

After watching the fireworks, Matt could see that things were beginning to wind down further down the street so taking Kitty's hand he said, "I see things are beginning to wind down."

Kitty, enjoying holding Matt's hand just nodded her head in agreement.

When they made it back to Kitty's room, she and Matt stood outside the door for just a moment. "Well, it would have been a nice night Matt."

"It is should have been. Next time Kitty, next time it will be." Matt said.

"Well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" Kitty asked.

"You know it." Matt said.

When Kitty entered the room she found Jewel fast asleep on the seate. Deciding that the girl looked ok, Kitty took a quilt from the end of her own bed and covered her up. Tommorow she would see if they had any extra rooms. Kitty had already decided that she wanted to help this girl out, hopefully get her going in the right direction.

After leaving Kitty, Matt went on his nightly rounds of checking doors and ensuring that the good citizens of Dodge made it home alright after the dance. When Matt made it back to the Long Branch he was surprised to see Rex just locking the place up.

"Evening Marshal." Rex said.

"Rex." Matt greeted.

"Did you and Miss Kitty have a nice time tonight?" Rex asked.

"As nice as one can have I guess." Matt replied.

"Did you happen to meet anyone new Marshal?"

"Yes, we did. A nice girl too." Matt said.

Rex just smiled at that. Maybe the Marshal just helped him find what he was wanting and didn't even know it.

_Ah another hangy ending. Please review and I promise I will do my best to get chapter 19 up._


	19. Chapter 19

_My deepest apologies to all for it taking me so long to update this story. School is really keeping me hopin' right now so please bear with me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own em! Happy now?_

The next morning Jewel awoke to the sun streaming in through the window. A window? Where was she? She wondered, squinting her eyes she looked around and slowly realized that she was in that nice woman's room, what was her name, Katy, Kathy, Kitty? Yes, Kitty. Slowly, Jewel rose to a sitting position and saw that she had been covered by a quilt, it was also at this time that she realized that she had, had the most restful of sleeps. It had been a long time since that had happened for her. Jewel got all the way up, folded the quilt and then slowly crept into the other room to find it empty. She was just about to go to the door that would lead her away from the suite of rooms when she heard a voice behind her.

"Good morning Jewel." Kitty said. Kitty didn't know why but she had risen early and had just finished heating bath water for the other girl.

"Oh!" Jewel gave out surprised little shout. "Miss Kitty!"

"I was up early and I thought that you'd maybe like a bath." Kitty said to the other woman. She could never imagine looking the way that Jewel Monarch looked right now and how she must feel! A bath would make a world of difference, Kitty just knew it.

Jewel looked down at her ragged dress and dirty bare feet. "Oh, that would be wonderful."

Half an hour later, Jewel emerged from the wash room feeling like a different woman. Her hair was clean, soft and shiny, her skin clean and slightly scented from some of Kitty's fine soap. She was also wearing a fine dress and a pair of stockings and shoes that Kitty was letting her borrow until she could buy her own. When she came down into the bar room she found, Matt, Kitty, Chester and Doc all having morning coffee and a bar tender behind the bar. Jewel looked him over carefully, checking to be sure that he wasn't Rex.

"Well Jewel, I see Kitty's taken care of you well." Matt said.

"Yes Marshall." Jewel said shyly.

"Jewel Monarch, I'd like you to meet our other friends. This is Chester Goode." Kitty said pointing to the tall, skinny man on her right.

"How do, miss." Chester said politely.

"And this is Doctor Adams or Doc."

"Miss Monarch." Doc said, tipping his hat.

"Doc?" Jewel said hesitantly, "May I come and see you…later today?"

"Why of course, you just stop on over to my office. Kitty can show you." Doc said.

Jewel knew that she was pregnant, she had all the same signs that she had had when she was pregnant before and as much as she hated those buffalo hunters for putting her into this position she wouldn't, _couldn't_ blame her child.

After having morning coffee, Jewel watched the exchange between Matt and Kitty and was intrigued by it. How easy they were with each other and was again reminded of herself and Rory when he had been alive. From just looking at the pair, Jewel could tell that Matt cared a great deal for Kitty and Kitty cared a great deal for Matt. She wondered how long they had been together. Lost in her thoughts, as she went across the bar room she ran smack dab into the one person she thought that she would never see again, Rex Stills.

Stills grabbed her by the upper arms, unaware of who she was. "Excuse me miss." He said.

Jewel looked up, instantly recognizing Rex. "No, excuse me." Then as quickly as she could Jewel went up the stairs and into Kitty's suite of rooms.

Kitty followed shortly and found Jewel sitting in a chair, looking like a scarred little rabbit. "Jewel, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Stills, Rex Stills, how long has he been here?" Jewel asked.

"Oh I don't know, a while now I guess. Maybe a month? Why are you so scarred Jewel, what's between you and Stills?"

After telling Kitty the story about herself and Rex, Kitty shook her head. "I don't think you have any reason to be scared Jewel. Maybe he just wants to be reunited with you."

Jewel just shook her head, "No, Kitty. I-I'll just leave. I don't know how I'll pay for it, but I'll get on the next stage out of Dodge."

Kitty looked at the wide eyed girl. "Do you really believe that he'll hurt you?"

Jewel shook her head again but didn't say a word.

"Because you were one of his girls in a saloon?"

Another nod.

"Jewel, stay up her, let me go down and talk to Rex. See if that is really why he's in Dodge or if he is just passing through." Kitty said.

Jewel nodded in agreement again and watched as Kitty walked out the door.

Downstairs, Kitty crossed the empty bar room, an odd thing on such a hot summer day, to find Rex behind the bar wiping glasses. "Hello Rex." She greeted.

"Miss Kitty."

"Say Rex, did you ever know a girl by the name of Jewel York?" Kitty said, using the last name that Jewel had first given them.

"No, can't say that I have. Why?" the man asked, moving closer to Kitty.

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering." Kitty said, playing it cool, allowing no emotion to cross her face, the same way she did when she was playing poker.

"There has to be some reason, Miss Kitty, otherwise you wouldn't have mentioned it. This is the first time you've even really talked to me since I came to work here. Your always to busy with your friend the Marshall that is always in here."

"Well," Kitty said carefully, "If this Jewel that you're looking for, why would you want to find her."

Rex looked Kitty full in the eyes for a few seconds before answering. "Cause, I guess I might as well tell ya, there is no way to prove it now, she was a whore down in Texas, a girl of mine you might say, that was before I went to prison for stealing money from the bank where I worked. I loved Jewel, prolly would have married her too, if I coulda found her when I got out, but she was gone."

"Robbed a bank?" Kitty asked, pretending that she knew nothing of this story.

"Yeah, down in Texas. She helped me and then took off with the money." Rex said. "I just wanna find her, see how she is. If she's moved on, that alright but I gotta know. I guess I thought that she loved me too.

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

"Well then, I suppose, then there isn't a lot anyone can do is there?" Rex said, smiling. "I mean it has been quite a few years. I know that I'm different and I'm sure she is to, but is she's around Dodge somewhere, I'd like to talk to her, make sure she's ok."

Kitty left Rex at the bar shortly after that and went back up to her room. She found Jewel pacing the floor. Gentelly she placed a hand on Jewel's arm and lead her to a seat. "He's looking for you Jewel."

"But why!" Jewel cried. "Why does he want to find me so badly? I don't have anything left of what we had together in Texas. That all left the day he went to prison! The only good thing that happened as a result of that was me meetin' Rory York. Then when he died, I died too!"

"He just wants to make sure that your ok." Kitty said. She honestly believed that it was all that Rex wanted, was to ensure that Jewel was ok. "Are you sure that you won't at least go and talk to him?" Kitty wanted to make things alright for both Jewel and Rex. She also wanted to see another happy couple in Dodge, since things were moving along so nicely with her and Matt.

Jewel looked up at her with wary eyes, "Do you really think that is all that he wants?"

"Judging from how he talked, yes." Kitty said. She felt she was a good judge of people and also good at reading them, so she felt confident giving the other woman the answer that she had.

After over an hours worth of talking it over, Kitty finally convinced Jewel to come downstairs with her. Using the angle that the other girl would feel safer if she was in a room full of people and that Kitty and Matt would be there if anything happened.

After a half an hour, Rex and Jewel had moved off to their own table as Matt and Kitty sat and looked on. Looking at Kitty, Matt commented, "Well, I guess that has certainly turned out for the better."

Kitty smiled and tilted her head slightly towards the handsome marshal, "Yes it certainly has. I hope they find their happy ending together, Jewel deserves it."

Matt didn't comment but rather just sat appreciating Kitty and her beauty.

_A few weeks later………._

Matt and Kitty stood together at the stage depot, saying farewell to Rex Stills and Jewel Monarch Stills. The two had seemed to reconnect and Jewel had come back to life after being reunited with Rex. All the old sadness that had filled them both was gone and they both seemed to be truly happy. No one had been surprised when the couple had decided to get married and then they were going to San Francisco. All the helping with Jewel's wedding and plans to move away had brought back the longings that Kitty had for marriage and family, though she kept those things private. There was no reason to scare off Matt, not when things between them were going so well.

As the stage left, Matt and Kitty waved to their new friends. Once it was gone Matt noticed the wistful look on Kitty's face and asked, "What's wrong Kitty?"

"Oh nothing." Kitty said, brushing aside the question.

"Want to join me for a drink at the Longbranch?"

"Sure Marshal, if your buying." Kitty said, laughing as she and Matt walked side by side to the Longbranch.

_Ok I don't think that this ending is the best so if you have ideas for alternate/better endings please send them to me. I am thinking of adding a story to this—but I don't know when it will happen. I would like to thank everyone who read it and also added it to their favorite stories list. Your support is so deeply appreciated!_


End file.
